Football and Photography
by Caddaren
Summary: Starting as a freshman at Columbia University, New York, Zatanna has no trouble making friends. "These are my kind of people," she thinks, and her college life seems to be going great, especially after she snags the sport photographer position on the school paper. Now if only her love life would get itself in order as well...
1. Chapter 1

So when I first had this story idea I told myself chapters would be double what a normally write, meaning anything from 6,000 - 10,000 words per chapter... **HA**. This isn't that type of story. Chapters will be relatively short (depending on the scene going on) but instead of using a lot of line breaks I'll just upload another chapter.** So expect a lot of quick updates with short chapters.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Zatanna sighed and hopped out of the car, drinking in the sight of her new dorm building. It was made of thick red brick and tan stones but the potentially dry and dead building was alive with other students moving in. She could practically sense her father frowning, "are you sure we are at the right building, Zatanna? I see only girls older than you."

Zatanna gave him a smile that said _you should be proud of me, _"it's because I arranged to take the dorm of a graduated senior. The girls in the dorms around me **are **older, dad." He seemed to consider this, his thumb running over one side of his black mustache. She would miss him dearly, him and all his over protective father antics and sage advice on all things _except_ boys her age.

"Alright, I trust you." He placed a kiss to her temple before grabbing a giant box from the back of their car and starting towards the building. Her smile beamed as they took the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid the crowds, sneaking up the staircase to the third floor of the building. It stayed plastered to her face when she found her dorm number on the front of one of the wooden doors.

Politely, she knocked and popped her head in just to be sure. A tall blonde stood when she entered, eyeing her with expertly concealed interest. "You must be Zatanna."

Zatanna nodded and set down what she was carrying to shake the girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Artemis. This is my dad."

In his usual extravagant way, Giovanni bowed at the waist, "Buongiorno, signorina." The blonde's eyebrows popped up but her father didn't see it, instead heading back down to the car.

Zatanna offered an apologetic smile, "sorry, he's… from Italy. Old habits die hard." For the first time, Artemis smiled.

"It's okay, my mom's Vietnamese and she still swears in it." Zatanna giggled at that, pushing her boxes back to make room for the rest of her stuff. "Here, let's go help your dad with your stuff. It will take forever otherwise."

On their trips up and down the stairs, carrying things from clothes hangers to a lamp and a fan, a toaster for their kitchenette and actual food, Zatanna got to know her roommate pretty well.

Artemis was one year older and she was currently on the field hockey team. She planned on doing lacrosse in the spring as well. Her father wasn't in her life (the reasoning behind this was not shared) but she had a good relationship with her mother and could rely on her sister should she need something.

"Thanks dad, for everything," her voice softened as she met his eyes before promptly wrapping her arms around his middle. His hands fell onto her shoulders in return.

"Stay safe, my little magician." He sounded emotional but held it together. "Call me every weekend." Zatanna smiled sadly.

"Of course I will," with that, her father stepped away and gave a final nod to Artemis before turning and leaving the two alone in the dorm room. Artemis gave the younger girl a sad but reassuring look and they set to work.

The goal was to keep things as functional as possible without compromising looks. Their beds were on opposite sides of the room with two desks in the middle. Dressers sat at the end of their beds up against the wall. On Zatanna's side sat their small counter and mini fridge, on Artemis's a couch and TV. It was a pretty homey space, and Zatanna smiled at the result.

"So do you play any sports?" Artemis asked after a good hour of unpacking and setting things up around the room.

They sat on their beds and sipped iced tea (thank god for that mini fridge) to relax and take a break. It was nearing lunch, but they had time. "Actually I've never been one for sports really. I mean, I like watching the games, but I'm more there to take pictures than anything else."

"You're a photographer?"

"It's my passion, I want to run a studio when I'm older," she set down her drink to carefully pluck a case from one of her shelves. Then she pulled out her camera, "this's my baby, Rebel." Artemis chuckled at the pet name, "He's a Canon EOS Rebel T3 Digital SLR, which is just a fancy way of saying if I drop this my dad will be pissed." Artemis full out laughed at that and took the device from Zatanna's hands to examine it.

"You know, you should look into the school paper, I've got a friend who runs the website and tech stuff, he might be able to hook you up. Of course I don't know if you're any good, but it's worth a try." Zatanna grinned and took the camera back, drawing the strap around her neck and letting it rest there like usual.

"I suppose I'll look into it."

"He's cute, by the way." Zatanna's head snapped up like Artemis said she had the plague.

"The friend of mine. He's single." Zatanna felt her own eyes widen.

"Uhh, actually I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ohhh, you have a boyfriend already."

"What- no no, I'm just… not comfortable with idea of dating so early in the school year." Artemis shrugged it off and returned to her bed, sipping from her ice tea.

"Suit yourself. What else should I know about you? Any allergies, interest facts, quirks, pet peeves?"

Knowing now was a good a time as any Zatanna spoke the first thing that came to mind, "yeah actually… I graduated from an all-girls high school." Artemis choked on her drink, a reaction Zatanna had gotten many times over. No one ever seemed to grasp the concept of not having the opposite sex around every day of the school year.

"Catholic school?" Something in Artemis's eyes screamed both worry and suspicion. Zatanna sought to squash that something.

"No, it was just a regular all girls private school." That something lessened, but still it persisted. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to be blunt: the boys are going to love you." Zatanna frowned slightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Artemis shrugged a bit and tipped her head back to get the last of her iced tea.

"Not necessarily, just make sure you know who you're flirting with beforehand, alright? Girls at this school guards their guys like rabid dogs." Zatanna giggled at the imagery, happy to have the situation diffused. "Now come on, let's get some lunch. There are some people I want you to meet."

* * *

Expect the next chapter _very soon._

And to my lovelies (those of you who read MMPB and loved it) **this is for you :3**

Also the picture for this pic was shamelessly taken from a MeganxSuperboy drawing that is by **drakyx** on DeviantArt so if you could send her some anonymous love, that would be awesome. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Expect a lot of quick updates with short chapters.  
**

Also, I'd like to point out that my college knowledge is limited to anything useful I can find on google, helping my sister unpack in her dorm room and then walking around campus, and anything said older sister has shared with me. **Any help or info about college life (or college relationships, for that matter xD) would be extremely appreciated.**

Any suggestions for scenes you guys would like (that fit into this type of story and these characters) are welcome too! :)

Oh and I'd love ideas for everyone's college majors, I have ideas for Wally and Artemis already, but the rest of them are up in the air until further notice.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Artemis dragged Zatanna down the stairs and out of the building, leading her along one of the various curving paths on the campus. Her converse slapped the concrete beneath her feet in her effort to keep up with the taller blonde. Artemis didn't seem to notice, or if she did she made no move to slow the pace.

The cafeteria wasn't too crowded, but the layout was utterly foreign to anything Zatanna had seen so she ended up just following Artemis some more. They snagged something to eat but when Zatanna moved to sit at an empty table Artemis steered her away. "Nu uh, this is where the noobs eat. We eat with the cool kids."

They ducked outside again and weaved their way through couples and groups hanging out on the grass and in the shade. It was a beautiful day out and Zatanna hadn't even had the time to notice it before now.

Other than making it to orientation that afternoon, Zatanna had nothing else to do so she was in no rush. Still, Artemis sped forward and she somehow kept up. _Perhaps this is the only way to make it to classes across campus, _she figured, following after the older girl silently. _At least it's nice out, that's a plus. _

They approached a small group, a couple of guys and a girl, all lounging out in the shade of a large tree. There weren't any other groups too close, so Zatanna knew conversation could be kept pretty quiet if need be. She didn't feel like the whole campus learning things about her so soon.

Artemis didn't speak much until they grew closer, and suddenly one of the boys launched to his feet. He full out sprinted towards them and slid to her side, cracking a sly grin. "Why hello." His arm slung over her shoulders and he leaned in close, but not too close. "I'm Wally, and you are?"

Taking it all in stride despite how she felt heat curling up her neck, Zatanna gave him a small, shy smile back. "Zatanna, nice to m-"

"Wally, will you leave the girl alone? She hasn't even sat down yet!" Artemis sent the red-headed boy a glare before sitting down across from the only other girl in the group. Wally quickly dislodged himself from her side but she had this _feeling _that he did this a lot and braced for it.

"You show up with a pretty girl and expect me not to introduce myself?" He snapped back and Zatanna thanked god when the others pulled her attention away from the argument.

"Hi! You must be Artemis's new roommate?" Zatanna nodded, smiling, and the freckled girl continued. "I'm Megan, this is Kaldur and Richard, but you can call him Robin." Both guys said their respective hellos and Robin even sent her a grin.

Zatanna grinned back, her nerves both melting and going into overdrive. While she had gone to an all-girls school, she did have experience with boys. Not as much as the average girl, but she was confident in her abilities and knew the effect her looks could have on the opposite sex. That being said, she acknowledged that both boys were attractive. Exceptionally attractive, really, but she pushed the thoughts back for a later date. It was only her first day after all.

"Don't mind them, they do this every day," Megan visibly rolled her eyes with a smile and Zatanna giggled. "Someday soon they'll just get over it and kiss."

Zatanna's eyebrows shot up in question and Megan beamed. "We've been waiting for them to get together since this time last year."

The conversation hit a slight lull when they all began to eat, but halfway through her sandwich Zatanna looked up to find Robin facing her way. She couldn't tell if he was look directly at her or not thanks to his sunglasses, but he smiled at her questioning look.

"So you're a freshman huh?" Zatanna swallowed a mouthful and took the time to sip her bottle of water before responding.

"Yeah, business and finance major." Perhaps it was just because his glasses covered his eyes, but Robin did not seem to be as old as the others. In fact, he seemed younger than she. Not by a marginal amount, but younger all the same.

Megan jumped into the starting conversation. "Wow you already know your major?"

"Well yeah, I'm also focusing on photography classes though. Planning on running a business when I'm older, you know?" Zatanna talked like it was no big deal but Megan's face lit up.

"Wow that's great. I've had to change my major twice since I started here."

Before Zatanna had a chance to ask what exactly the freckled girl's major was, Artemis butted in and changed the topic. "Hey Megan, where's Superboy?"

"Superboy?" Zatanna's face scrunched up in confusion. _What parent would name their kid that?_

Megan reacted as if she received that type of response a lot. "It's just a nickname, silly."

"Oh."

"And he's talking with the coach about football. He said something about one of his pads not fitting right or something," Megan hadn't been paying full attention to him when he told her, "he won't be back in time for lunch, but you'll see him in science most likely."

Artemis accepted this and nodded as Wally spewed another "soccer is better than football" comment. Zatanna's head popped up with interest.

"Do you all play sports?"

Megan grinned, "Cheerleading," she announced proudly.

"Field hockey," Artemis reminded her, but Zatanna hadn't forgotten.

"Soccer's still better," Wally declared, and Zatanna took that as a yes, he played on the school's soccer team.

This time, Kaldur spoke up, "I do not do any sports, something for which I am thankful," he sent a pointed look towards Wally and Zatanna chuckled in response.

"Well neither do I, my father thought it would be better to focus on my academics instead."

"I don't play sports-" Robin started but Wally cut him off.

"Yeah only because they don't have a martial arts league," Zatanna glanced between the two and Wally clarified, "Robin's a ninja."

Zatanna laughed at that and caught a smile on Robin's face as well. "Well if I need someone to dress in black and take out a mark, I know who to call."

Zatanna clicked her bottle to his in a mock toast, returning his broad grin. "That is what ninja's are for."

"Oh hey Rob, did I tell you Zatanna wants to try for the open position on the paper?" Artemis deftly dropped it onto the two of them.

With another coil of heat up the side of her neck Zatanna remembered her earlier words: _cute and single. _Well she couldn't deny the first fact, but it pushed out the _friendly_ feeling and replaced it with the _potentially more than friends_ feeling.

The others didn't notice her discomfort, but Robin's attention swung back to her quickly. "Good, we need a second photographer to cover sports events." The strange feeling dropped away only to be replaced with excitement and it must have been evident on her face because Robin's expression brightened with hers, his white teeth flashing back at her.

"That would be wonderful," her heart fluttered at the idea of finally having a photography job. She had been asked to take family photos and such by her neighbors and family friends, but nothing this official ever before. Suddenly she was dreaming of where this would lead her, completely unaware of the others returning to their conversations, Robin watching her from behind his sunglasses with a smile on his face, and time passing frightfully quick.

"Hey Zatanna, aren't you supposed to be at the freshmen orientation?"

Zatanna jackknifed up from the grass, "what why? What time is it?"

Megan checked her phone, "12:40."

"Shit, okay, I have to go," Zatanna stood and started to pick up her trash.

"Do you even know where the assembly hall is?"

From the look on her face they all knew she didn't, and Robin jumped to her rescue. "Wally can take care of your stuff, I'll take you there." Zatanna smiled in thanks.

"Hey! I'm not your personal maid!"

"Sorry Wally," she called over her shoulder as Robin guided her away. "Is it really alright to leave it to him? I don't want him to dislike me…"

Robin grinned down at her, glasses catching the light and flashing with it, "don't worry, Wally isn't capable of hating anything."

"Still I…" She trailed off, realizing how silly it was to worry so much. Besides, she had a feeling Artemis would back her up just to spite Wally, if nothing but. "Thanks for walking me, by the way."

"It's no trouble; I don't have a class for another hour anyways." He slipped his hands into his jean pockets and once again she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not, "so about the school paper."

Once again her full attention was on him, but instead of noticing the way his hair ruffled with the breeze or how nice he smelled from standing just a foot or so away (things her subconscious would tell her of later when she had a minute to fully relax) she was focused on his words.

"It won't be difficult to convince them to take you on, our only photographer, Bette Kane, has been complaining about lack of time between her classes and her own sport, but it might help if you had some examples of your work. If you want my advice, go to the football scrimmage next Friday and get some shots. No offense to her, but Bette is pretty generic when it comes to perspective and lighting, so be daring. Think you can handle it?"

From the way his grin spread and the way his voice became deceptively smooth, she decided to humor him. "Oh I can do daring."

Robin's grin grew, "good, can't wait to have you on board." With a final look, and what she swore was a wink blocked by his glasses, Zatanna was left alone in the front of the assembly building as the other freshmen filed in.

* * *

The way this is going to go is a lot of ups and downs for all of Zatanna's relationships. I don't mean she'll be fighting with them all, but things will happen to confuse her and such.

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong. **The coming chapters will be that time of peace ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Expect a lot of quick updates with short chapters.  
**

Any help or info about college life would be extremely appreciated. **Any suggestions for scenes you guys would like (that fit into this type of story and these characters) are welcome too! :) **Oh and I'd love ideas for everyone's college majors.

Something I should probably make very clear: No one has superpowers. They are all completely human (except Conner, the boy is still _beast_, haha)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Artemis gave her a high-five as soon as Zatanna got up the next morning, having not been around the evening before to do so. "Robin told me all you have to do is go to the scrimmage on Friday and you're in!"

"Yeah, but I have to find an interesting viewpoint beforehand or else my shots will be pretty basic," Zatanna accepted a drink and gathered her stuff up for her classes which started in an hour or so.

"Well we don't have a full blown stadium so I don't know what you're going to do about that." Zatanna shrugged and put her shower things under her arm, heading towards the door.

"I'll think of something," she winked at the blonde before closing the door behind her and walking towards the showers down the hall.

Her morning classes went well overall. She got funny looks for her name, but she was used to it by now. She had three general education studies that day, but her fourth and final class proved to be interesting.

Women in Society it was called, and it was a class of girls who either wanted to feel empowered or girls who were generally interested in the struggles of women in the past. Zatanna fit into the second part of the class. Funny thing was there were a handful of boys in the class as well. Zatanna didn't know why boys would voluntarily take the class, but when they walked through the door she didn't really care.

"Everyone to the front of the class so assigned seats are completely random," a collective groan went up in the class but the teacher, a large, dark woman named Mrs. Waller, ignored it. She didn't even give them names, merely striking their assigned seats at various tables with a thick ruler that, in truth, scared Zatanna a bit. "**You** here. You here. Here, no, _here_."

Zatanna slipped into the seat she was given quietly, not wanting to bring attention to herself when the woman was obviously strictly business. Behind a polite mask she watched the rest of the class file towards their seats and either grumble or giggle at their allotted neighbors.

She shared a small rectangular table with a tall, broad boy. Well _boy _was an incorrect term. Even though she only saw him for a moment before he sat down, she knew he towered over her. She wasn't tall like Artemis, but she wasn't _that _short either, so his size said something. It went unsaid that he worked to stay in that sort of shape. The bulk of his shoulders bordered on ridiculous, and before she could tear her eyes away she ran her eyes down his arms.

Pulling herself away so not to get caught, Zatanna leaned forward to place her arms on the table and watched the others move about the room. _So he's attractive, you don't know him, he could be the biggest jerk you've ever met. _

Zatanna risked another glance at him where he sat diagonal from her, facing the other side of the classroom. Their eyes met and Zatanna found herself staring. Of course, he stared back, so both of them were at fault. When Mrs. Waller was on the other side of the room, Zatanna risked a low "who pissed her cheerios this morning?"

The corner of his lips quirked up and he glanced in the direction of the grumpy old woman. From another table they heard "kudos to any man brave enough to sleep with that." Zatanna ducked her head to hide her smile behind her hair, but the boy she sat with had no such luck.

"I thought she was a lesbian." Now that one was said a little too loud, and Zatanna couldn't hold back her snort. While she was fighting back her giggles, she met _his _eyes again and had to place a hand over her mouth to hold back another fit at the amusement she found in his eyes.

"Is something funny, Ms. Zatara?" The ruler slapped the table in front of her, making her jump and her laughter die.

"No Mrs. Waller, I just can't wait to begin your class." The old woman narrowed her eyes, looking between Zatanna and her table mate.

"Very well, since Zatanna is so eager to get started, we'll start our first project today." Another collective groan from the class that was ignored. "But first, attendance."

Round after round of names was listed off, and Zatanna paid attention so she wouldn't caught calling her classmates "hey you" instead of by their actual names. "Conner Kent."

"Here," Zatanna's eyes snapped over to the boy who sat across from her, eyebrows shooting up. He met her gaze and Zatanna gave him a smile, hoping he was friendly. Making fun of a pissed off teacher was fun, but it was also mean.

After her own name was called (though why it was needed when Waller already knew she was present, she didn't know) Zatanna pulled out a notebook and ignored what Waller was saying about what she expected of them and the classroom rules, as well as the punishments she could instill upon them. Glancing over at the boy, _Conner, _she reminded herself, an idea sparked in her mind.

Hey, I'm Zatanna, she wrote on the first line before turning the paper around and pushing it towards him discreetly. To his credit, he made it look like nothing had happened, but his response came immediately.

I heard. Thanks for the project, by the way. Zatanna cringed and thought she saw the corner of his mouth turn up against.

Sorry about that… 

It's fine, Waller is a bitch anyways. That confirmed that he was indeed an upperclassman, which spiked her interest.

If you knew that, why did you sign up for this class? 

He stared down at the notebook for a moment before replying, I needed the elective. It was either this or cooking. 

Zatanna fought down a giggle, at least you can eat in cooking. What year are you?

His reply was simple, junior.

Freshman. She felt strange writing that down, still used to being regarded as a senior in high school.

Oh I know. When he pushed the notebook back to her she raised an eyebrow in his direction. Conner flashed a smirk and took the notebook back to explain, you're actually prepared for class. 

Zatanna smiled in understanding but Waller stole her attention before she could write back. "For the project, your partners are as follows-" and the cranky old woman continued to rattle off a list of names. Zatanna lost interest as soon as she figured out the trend: who you shared a table with.

Zatanna and Conner met eyes again and her joy blossomed on her face. Conner snorted softly, "I'm flattered," he whispered for only her to hear. Zatanna felt a blush crawling up her neck and to her cheeks.

"I'd rather have you than…" she cast her eyes over the room, spotting the stereotypical loud mouths and students who would drop this class at first chance. Conner understood her unspoken words, nodding.

The voices in class rose from a whisper when Waller sat behind her desk and gave them the rest of class to come up with something that wouldn't "bore her to death" as she so eloquently said.

"What are we going to do?" Zatanna asked, rising out of a whisper and surprisingly herself with how _womanly _her voice sounded. _Curses, _she growled to herself, distracting her from the renewed blush on her face by watching the gears in his mind turn.

"Well she said something interesting…"

Zatanna leaned back in her chair and tapped the end of her pencil to her lips. "So what interests you?"

His response was immediate. "Football." His eyes dropped down to her mouth for a split second and she quickly set her pencil down, realizing what she was doing subconsciously.

"Then… the history of sports?"

"For our first and final project?" His voice rang with skepticism but she just shrugged.

"Well she didn't exactly give us a lot of guidelines on the topic. She just said this project would count as our final-midterm project thing and we had until the end of the course to get it done. That us until January."

"That's five months, why worry now?" Zatanna met his eyes again and she sensed he was testing her. He wanted to start it early and was undoubtedly wondering if she was one to slack off until the last minute.

"Waiting until last minute will kill me, so yes, we worry now." She was rewarded with a smile.

"History of sports sounds good, but how are we going to incorporate that into _this _class?" They had developed a nice flow of conversation, oblivious to the rest of the class slacking off around them.

"Well men and women's sports have always been treated differently. And there was that Title Nine thing that Nixon signed to make everything equal."

"Why don't we focus on that instead?" She looked up from her notebook, surprised he would sacrifice the sports category for something to do with equality in education in general.

"Alright…" Mrs. Waller dismissed them and without another word Conner was picking up and headed out the door. Zatanna shoved everything into her bag and scurried after him. "Conner, wait!"

Conner stopped and turned to let her catch up, his eyebrow raised. She huffed a few times from her abrupt sprint from the classroom but recovered quickly, "sorry, I just-" he was looking down at her, obviously amused, and she blushed lightly, straightening her back. "How can I contact you out of class?"

His hand flew to his front pocket and Zatanna glanced away so she didn't watch him. He held his phone out to her and she jumped in realization, fishing her own out of her pockets and thankful she didn't carry a purse to class. They exchanged phones and entered numbers, hands brushing in a way that she chose to ignore. "I might not answer, I have practice every day."

"That's okay; I wasn't planning on bothering you for a while." Surprisingly, he grinned at that.

"Then I think we'll get along just fine."

"Are you playing in the scrimmage next Friday?"

"Of course," he didn't ask why she asked, instead he said his goodbye and they parted ways, him heading towards another dorm wing. Zatanna turned herself in another direction and forced herself to walk and not look over her shoulder. She failed, but only once, and caught him just before he walked out of sight. Suddenly, she was very much looking forward to Friday.**  
**

* * *

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong. **

So Zatanna's has officially met Conner! :D Good, yes? I have the next chapter written and ready to go on Saturday/Sunday. Gimme some love, my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Expect a lot of quick updates with short chapters.  
**

Any help or info about college life would be extremely appreciated. **Any suggestions for scenes you guys would like (that fit into this type of story and these characters) are welcome too! :) **Oh and I'd love ideas for everyone's college majors.

Something I should probably make very clear: No one has superpowers. They are all completely human (except Conner, the boy is still _beast_, haha)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Time passed relatively quickly after that. Too busy for anything else but, Zatanna focused on memorizing where everything was on campus and making sure she got to classes on time. After a week she had her commutes down to a science, knowing exactly how much time she needed at minimum to arrive before class began.

Women in Society turned out to be one of her most interesting classes despite Mrs. Waller's constantly pole up the you-know-what attitude and the loads of homework she was assigned. Only on her second week of college and already Zatanna understood why people dropped out of school like flies. But she was too motivated to give up, especially so early, so she stuck to it and gave it her all.

Conner made the class bearable, at least. While the raw material wasn't too boring, the dark haired boy was always making her smile with his sneaky eye rolls and subtle smirks. Every time Mrs. Waller said something borderline sexists, threatening to go into a full-blown rant about the suppression of males and gender discrimination around the world, Zatanna would catch him making some sort of face towards the table in front of them. Zatanna had to fight back her giggles quite often.

They exchanged notes nearly every class, learning more and more about each other. Never before had Zatanna thought she could like someone so easily, except maybe Artemis who she made friends with in less than a day, but it surprised her even more that _he _was the one she grown accustomed to.

Worried about the scrimmage this Friday? Usually they talked (or wrote, rather) about lighter things like football and photography or their other classes and hobbies.

Not at all, he wrote back, we're only playing JV for shits and giggles really. Zatanna had to hold back a snort at the idea.

Conner Kent giggles? 

On occasion, he admitted, giving her a sly smile. It was easy to smile back at him; he just had that sort of face or _something. _After the second class of constantly mimicking his expressions, she gave up trying to reason it and just went with the flow. Conner was easily the most likable person in the classroom, even if he didn't physically say much.

Do you want to continue playing football after you graduate? 

I don't know. His replies were usually simple like that, and found that if she didn't prod him for answers and instead let him think it over silently, he'd take the notebook back and continue. I mean, I want to, of course I want to, but I don't know if I'm good enough to make it passed college. 

Zatanna stared at the words for a moment, tuning back into the lecture Mrs. Waller was giving to make sure they weren't missing anything important. The two of them had built up a weird system where if one was writing back, the other would take notes while they waited. It worked pretty well, but at some point they would need to get together to copy the parts they were missing, or just trade notebooks.

Eventually after a good ten minutes, Zatanna thought of something to reply with. What will you do if you… can't play football?

Conner stared down at the paper like she had, eyebrows creasing. It was one of the times she could swear she saw gears turning in his head. Stay in New York maybe, get a job around here. 

Zatanna knew Conner was from Metropolis, just a short drive away from the New York City, so she wondered if maybe he liked being around his family. She was envious of his short commute home; her father was hundreds of miles away most of the time, following his job, despite the fact they owned a home in Queens. She could take a bus right at the end of class and be home by dinner, but there was no guarantee her dad would even be there.

You won't go home to Metropolis?

No. Zatanna didn't know what to say to such a reply, she didn't know why he wouldn't return and it wasn't her place to ask. So back to the waiting game they went. After another few minutes he took the notebook back and wrote some more. Nothing in Metropolis interests me. 

She met his eyes, her expression going from to confusion to pity. Without thinking, she reached across the table and placed her hand on his arm. It was a shockingly intimate gesture that he, even more shockingly, accepted without freaking out. Zatanna patted his arm once or twice before she pulled her hand away and wrote back to him.

I'm sorry… You can come back to Queens with me if you want. When he read it he smiled slightly, immediately responding.

You're inviting boys you've only known for a week back to your fancy townhouse.

I know, how scandalous. She covered her mouth with a hand and faked shock, earning a bigger smile.

I don't think your father would approve, little girl. She fought back a snort at those words, his humour combatting her sadness.

He's not around much anyways. Another pause in their silent conversation.

I can relate. She locked onto the little unhappy face he drew next to his reply and wrote the first thing she thought of.

Smiley faces are allowed?! Why didn't you tell me?

Why the hell wouldn't they be? One does not simply NOT use smiley faces. And so began a war of smiley faces until they had both run out and the majority of class had passed. Soon, other students were packing up and headed out the door, Mrs. Waller grumbling about one thing or another as she sat down behind her desk.

Zatanna walked out the door giggling madly, Conner right behind her. "I had no idea you understood internet humour." They slowed the pace to walk beside each other, Zatanna slinging her bag over her shoulder and Conner holding his notebook and pen in one hand.

"I do have a laptop," Zatanna gave him a perplexed look.

"Then why don't you use it to take notes?" She left her own laptop in her dorm because she found it was a bit too distracting in class. Of course, so was Conner.

He shrugged it off, not about to admit he didn't want to miss out on their little note passing. Zatanna's eyes widened when she remembered something, "oh hey, you play football, do you know any good places to perch around the field?" Conner turned his head to raise an eyebrow at her. "I have to get some good photos, shots that will set me apart so I can snag a place on the school paper." At that he nodded, deeming this reasonable.

He stopped walking and turned towards her, thinking. "You're scoping out the place beforehand, right?" She nodded, wondering where he was going with it. "Then text me when you do and I'll join you." He watched her face split into a grin and felt himself smiling as well.

"Oh really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was bouncing in place and his smile transformed into a grin. As if she couldn't stand all the pent up energy, she launched towards him and hugged him suddenly. Then after a second or two Zatanna realized what she was doing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Her cheeks lit up with red and Conner found this cute, though he didn't know why.

"I'll see you… around!" Then Zatanna bounced away with one final wave in his direction. Conner stood there, his head tilted to the side, and wondered how she had gotten him so… comfortable with her in just a few classes. **  
**

* * *

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong.**

Gimme some love, my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lack of updates, starting a new story just as school comes back around is a very bad idea. I'm thinking up new ways to fix this, though...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Zatanna was scurrying around the whole day, trying to get classes to pass as quickly as possible no matter the subject. She had purposely left her evenings bare of classes because it was the best time for her to work; most of the other students chose to sleep in and therefor were out late in classes. Artemis was no exception, so Zatanna had the dorm to herself and that suited her just fine.

After finishing her supper, Zatanna reached for her phone and stared down at it. Not knowing why nervousness was overcoming her, she shot Conner a quick text. Are you free? I was going to head over soon.

I'll meet you on the South Lawn. Of course, they didn't really specify if "soon" meant within the hour or in the next five minutes, so she thought it best to clarify.

Okay, give me ten minutes. With their plans confirmed, Zatanna had to get moving.

She wasn't going to the extreme of changing outfits, but she did have put on more appropriate footwear. Secretly, Zatanna also took a few extra minutes in front of the mirror and adjusted her clothes and hair before heading out the door. Thankfully she owned a pair of stylish sneakers that went with her attire.

Camera around her neck, Zatanna locked the dorm door behind her and slipped the key into her front pocket next to her phone. She didn't know how late she'd be back, nor if Artemis was going to be home anytime soon, but the blonde carried her own key and it was dangerous to leave the room unlocked.

Her feet carried her to the south lawn, a giant open area between Butler Library and College Walk. Basically, it was two giant, well groomed fields. The red flags were almost always up on both of them, meaning no one could use them, but they still made a great meeting place because they were easy to get to from both the male and female dorm wings.

"Hey," she turned, hands on her camera, and seeing who it was, snapped a quick picture that caught the upturned corner of Conner's lips. It seemed like he wanted to grin.

"I thought we were taking pictures of the football field," he teased her as they walked along the College Walk and towards Broadway, where the subway train left at 6 and would take them to the Baker Athletics Complex. Well, pretty close to the field, at least. There was a short walk from where the subway would leave them to the gates of the university's field.

"We are, but I know a good model when I see one," she dared a playful wink and he chuckled, slipping his hands into his front pockets. Conner wore a dark blue sweatshirt with COLUMBIA sewn onto the front that hid his massive frame well. _God knows why someone would want to cover that up- _a little voice in her head said, forcing her to pretend to play with her camera's settings in order not to meet his eyes.

As he guided her onto the right train and they sat next to each other, her mind cleared from its _boy haze._ Then, she really did start toying with her camera, making sure the settings would be appropriate for the dark. "Shit," she whispered, "will the lights be on?"

Conner looked down at her, apparently amused at her poor planning, "don't worry, I've got you covered." He smirked, returning her wink from earlier, and making her blush, both ashamed of her forgetfulness and flattered by the attention.

How long had she known him? Three weeks? It seemed longer with how smoothly they worked together in class and how easy it was to let her guard down around him. She didn't have much to hide, but this boy, this _man, _made her feel like she had no secrets worth keeping.

_Now you just sound ridiculous, _she thought to herself, shutting off her camera to preserve the battery even though it was fully charged. Conner nudged her arm and motioned toward the door when they came to their stop. It wasn't too busy at the station, but Zatanna was thankful when Conner led the way. His linebacker build was not to be challenged; all Zatanna had to do was follow directly behind him and he cleared a path.

The night air hit her face as they walked side by side down the street, chilled and fresh and carrying the distant smell of car exhaust. In the middle of the city it was hard to get away from signs of civilization, but the more they walked the less traffic there was and the more spread out the pedestrians became. Zatanna stayed close to Conner's side, but not too close.

The walk took less than ten minutes. Surrounded by comfortable silence, Zatanna listened to the sound of his sneakers on the sidewalk and the answering clops of her own shoes. From up the road came the smell of baking bread and coffee, and she looked to see a small restaurant. She ogled the open sign on the door as they walked by on the other side of the street. It had been a smart move to eat before heading out, and she wondered if Conner had done the same.

_You're here to take pictures, not go out to dinner. _Shaking her head at the thought, Zatanna fiddled with her camera for the third time that night. Conner nudged her with his elbow before pointing to a fence with a sign on it. _Baker Athletics Complex _it read, and Zatanna smiled.

Her smile faded when Conner walked around in front of her and led her off the paved path, down a smaller walk to the left. She followed him until he stopped in front of a gate with a chain and padlock on it. This was the entrance for busses, not people, but Conner didn't seem fazed. She watched him walk right up to the chain link fence and move to climb up it. Only then did he look over his shoulder at her and raise his eyebrow at her expression. Zatanna spluttered.

"We're jumping a fence?"

"It's over six feet tall, there won't be much jumping involved." He was grinning, she could hear it. "Why? Scared?"

Zatanna looked between him and the gate, eyes narrowing in determination. "Never." And she started towards him.

* * *

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong.**

Gimme some love, my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

**If you didn't notice, I haven't updated in a week. Inspiration is hard to come by for me lately, and even when it does rear its ugly head it's for my original story. SO I think I'm going to do what I should have done in the beginning: take a hiatus. Or vacation, whatever. I'm going to keep writing this without worrying about updates. And when it's either finished or I have a good chunk of it done, I'll start uploading again. Sorry guys :/**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

While she said she wasn't scared, she was just a _tiny_ bit. And a whole lot more nervous. Anxious towards what might happen should they get caught and what might happen if they don't get caught and at the idea of spending time with him and that he was helping her out and just _everything._

_Don't stand there like an idiot, _Zatanna said to herself, spurring herself into movement and making her feet carry her forward. Conner outright grinned at her, apparently happy she was following him, and reach an arm up so she could pass him her camera and keep it safe. Zatanna did so, forced to step on her toes in order to reach his hand. Their fingers brushed and Zatanna's heart sped up a little bit.

_Now or never, _she thought, planting the toe of her shoe into one of the chinks in the fence and hefted herself up, hands finding good places to grab onto and lift her up. It was a quick process because chain link fences were incredibly easy to climb for even the most inexperienced criminal, but it felt like it took forever.

Straddling the top of the fence, she looked down to find Conner with his hand on her leg and a grin on his lips. She grinned back. "Jump, I'll catch you." The drop wouldn't have hurt her but she slung her other leg over and dropped into his arms anyways. Their bodies pressed close as he set her on the ground and handed her camera back to her.

A little overwhelmed with the situation Zatanna giggled nervously and accepted her camera back, ignoring how solid his chest had felt under her hands or how strong his arms had seemed as they caught and held her suspended in the air. Her subconscious told her he could easily lift her up whenever she asked, but she pushed that treacherous thought away.

With more adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream, Zatanna barely noticed when Conner grabbed her hand and led her along, creeping around corners and through doorways until she realized where they were walking. "Wow, you know your way around," she mumbled, looking around at the giant bleachers with wide, fascinated eyes. She heard him chuckle.

"I've been here once or twice," he replied, content to let her look around with wonder and soak it all in.

"Is this what it's like in a game? To be the center of attention?" Zatanna met his eyes and she thought she saw a little bit of a smile building at the corners of his.

"A bit, yeah. There's generally more people and noise and light, but yeah." This brought Zatanna's attention away from the mysterious man in front of her and to the lights.

"I was hoping they'd be on," she muttered, remember how he had said he had her covered. She looked over at him expectantly but found he was no longer there. "Conner?" She called, raising her voice barely above a whisper. All the worst possible scenarios ran through her head.

This was a prank and now he's ditched her with no way to get out or back to her dorm, that she was being fooled her other friends who paid him to lead her here so they could jump out and surprise her, or maybe he had seen a security guard coming and run off without giving her a fair warning. She was fairly sure a linebacker of the football team could run faster than she, and on this grass he'd be near to silent.

Or maybe he decided he didn't like her after all and went home without h- suddenly she was blinded, a low buzzing sound filling her ears. Zatanna squinted, raising a hand to cover her eyes.

"I told you I got you covered," she heard Conner's voice a few away and blindly reach out to him. "Come on. We've got a little while before the guards swing back around and notice the lights are on when they shouldn't be."

Zatanna nodded in agreement and when her eyes finally adjusted, she searched the area for any possible perches. The first and most obvious position was the bleachers, so she heads towards the home side. "You stay there, I need a subject to focus on," she called back at him, and Conner did as he was told.

She was a little out of breath when she reached a proper height and finally turned on her camera, but Conner was still standing patiently, which made her smile again. She raised her camera and snapped a few shots, zooming in and out and turning her lens several times. Even from so far away, Zatanna can see Conner smile up at her.

Next they find a sturdy fence with a good view of the field and take shots from there. Conner voices his apprehension towards leaving her sitting on top a fence with no one to catch her should she fall, but Zatanna shoos him back to the middle of the field so she can take more pictures.

When she tried to climb a tree without his help, he drew the line. "Why do I have to keep standing the middle of the field when you get to have all the fun?" Zatanna laughed at him, suspended in midair as she tried to find another branch to use as a foothold.

"You think climbing trees is fun?"

Though she couldn't see his face, she swore he was pouting by the sound of his voice, "I might if you let me try it."

Zatanna giggled at him and turned her head to look down. "Then come on up," she said, and immediately Conner was underneath her and helping her move up so he could climb up after her.

They sat in the branches for a few minutes, pleased with themselves for not so different reasons. They had been running around for a good hour, the sun was well set, and it was suddenly very cold. Zatanna wished she had worn a hat yet was glad she hadn't.

"Shit," she heard him swear, and turned to him. Conner is already climbing back down the tree, "the guards!" He hissed, gesturing for her to start down as well.

Zatanna looks around with wide eyes, seeing two figures moving in the distance. She swears under her breath and does as he tells her to, scurrying down the tree. He has her jump again, but this time there is no dramatic moment of forced contact, only him setting her down on her own two feet and leading her away.

There are twenty feet from the fence when the guards spot them and yell for them to stop. Conner breaks into a sprint and Zatanna runs after him. This time climbing over the fence was far more thrilling, because when she got to the top and looked behind her the two guards were drawing closer. Adrenaline pumped through her system and she leaps, prompting another dramatic catch on Conner's part.

Laughing, they take off up the street and Conner pulled her into the alley, breathless. She leaned against the brick building behind her and grins, recovering from their quick escape. He returned the expression and soon she was laughing, heart still pounding. If only her father could see her now, he would have a heart attack! She had always had a rebellious streak, but breaking and entering wasn't something she had done before.

"Did you get what you needed?" Conner asked, and Zatanna nodded, giggling.

"Yes, thank you." They smiled at each other but whatever Conner open his mouth to say is interrupted by a loud growling sound. Zatanna blushed and placed a hand over her stomach. "Sorry."

Conner raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. "I know a place, if you're hungry."

Zatanna paused before she can automatically answer with a polite refusal and actually considered his offer. "That would be nice," she said, and Conner nodded, turning to lead her out of the alley after checking to see if the coast is clear.

* * *

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong.**

If I changed from past to present to past tense a lot in this chapter, I'm sorry. I've been working on a story for a class that requires present tense so I keep automatically switching into it x-x

Until next time,

Cad.


	7. Chapter 7

**After a long wait the updates are back :3**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The Indian Road Café the sign read. After trotting down the street a ways and around the corner, they find the small building resting unsuspectingly in the dark. There are curtains on the windows and cute little hanging flowerbeds outside. Zatanna smiled at the sight and looked up at Conner in slight disbelief. "You eat _here_?" She asked.

Conner playfully shouldered her a bit before holding the door open. "Thanks," she muttered softly, and Conner nodded in response. Inside it smelled like baking bread and spices and coffee. It was warm and comfortable, with quiet music in the background and dark red carpet underfoot. There was a bar across the room and places to sit by the windows. While there were few other people eating out this late at night, there was a small, old man in the corner drinking slowly and a meek looking woman at the bar scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.

Zatanna made her way over to the bar and was greeted by a perky young woman around her age who wore a red apron over soft tan pants with a black shirt. This color scheme seemed to be the theme of the entire restaurant, making Zatanna smile. Being a semi professional photographer, Zatanna can appreciate such things.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl said sweetly, casting a glance over Zatanna's shoulder to Conner who stood behind her. Zatanna looked back at him as well before answering.

"Um, I'll take a…" they order sandwiches to go, and Conner paid before Zatanna could convince him otherwise. She tried, mind you, to split the bill with him but Conner just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

They started walking back to the bus stop in relative silence, both too busy eating to strike up meaningful conversation. Zatanna thanked him for paying for the second time when she finished half of her sandwich and put the rest in her jacket pocket for later. Conner nodded in return, dismissing her words with "you're welcome" and left it at that.

They listened to the waves crashing against the rocks of Spuyten Duyvil Creek, a channel nearby that ran into the Hudson River. The waterway was known for the strong and wild tidal currents for which it was named, making the sounds carry to them on the sidewalk.

Passing Seaman Avenue Zatanna looked around and noticed the strangely perfect scenery and decided to turn on her camera once again. The road is relatively clean of litter and there is barely any graffiti on the approaching buildings. There are a few trees dotting the sidewalks, growing in their predetermined squares of dirt, and a scattering of cars are parked alongside the road.

With a quick glance his way, Zatanna smiled cheekily and snapped a photo of Conner just as he licked his lips, a bite of his sandwich in his mouth. She tipped her head back and laughed at the surprised look on his face. The street lights are on and highlighting the hard planes of his face and his chest, in turn creating magnificent shadows on the back of his neck and behind his ears in his thick black hair.

She snapped another picture and caught him with his eyebrow raised, gaze on her, and hand on his mouth to wipe away his mess. "What are you doing?" He asked just as she set her camera on Rapid Fire and captured him in her lens again. She replays the pictures of him talking, watching his jaw move and his eyes furrow and dilate as his body reacted to the burst of picture taking.

Zatanna giggled sweetly. "I said you were a good model and I wasn't lying," she said simply, shrugging a bit. Conner frowned a little bit, considering her words.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to use someone a little more… open?" He knew he wasn't exactly the most talkative person, but he didn't know this made him the perfect model to use. Zatanna did.

"You use your expressions more than words, which makes them more meaningful. It's harder to lie with expressions," Zatanna explained, taking another shot just as he exhaled through his nose. The unusually chilly September air gave his appearance a rough resemblance to that of a bull about to charge.

When he looked down at her, she smiled a bit. Conner's lips quirked a bit in return, and she quickly caught this as well. "Will you stop using me? You could sell these for profit and I'd never know."

"No, I'm too busy making money off you," and he laughed at that. Zatanna deemed it a good day.

* * *

**There will a period of "all is well in Zatanna's world" before things start to go wrong.**

Until next time,

Cad.


	8. Chapter 8

**After a long wait the updates are back :3**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The next day was Friday, the day of the scrimmage. Zatanna had taken the bus with the cheerleaders and had already shimmied up on the trees she and Conner had deemed acceptable the day before. She was done adjusting the settings on her camera before the game was set to start, and with time to kill, Zatanna flipped out her phone and dialed her dad's number.******  
**

It rang twice before she heard his voice, "Zatanna, why didn't you call me sooner?" She smiled at the worrying tone her father held.

"I'm sorry dad, I've been busy lately." She glanced up from the camera around her neck to make sure the team wasn't on the field yet.

"I've missed you, little magician," Zatanna blushed a little bit.

"I've missed you too, dad. I have good news though: I made it on the paper!"

"That's great news! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well it's not official yet, but I'm 96% sure I'll make it. I'm getting ready to take my first shots right now."

"What are you photographing?"

"They say I'll primarily be a sports photographer, so I'm at a football scrimmage for pictures now."

"That's my girl," her father said, gushing a little bit. Zatanna had been her high school's photographer and she had always talked about carrying this on into college, so he was happy for her.

Zatanna grinned, "Thanks dad, I-"a whistle blew from the field and she looked out to see the officials getting ready to start the game. "Dad I have to go, when will you be in town? Sometime soon?"

"I'll be returning to New York in November for Thanksgiving. Would you like to join me for the holidays?" Her father was extremely polite, always giving her the option to stay or go no matter what the occasion. Zatanna had always been a little bit pampered her whole life.

Zatanna smiled, "I'd love that dad," she answered, keeping her eyes on the field for when the team would appear. "I love you dad."

"And I love you, Zatanna." With that the call ended, and Zatanna slipped her phone back into her pocket. Turning on her camera and taking a few test shots of the empty field as more and more people climbed into the stands to watch the pretend game, Zatanna entered her comfort zone.

When the crowd cheered she turned her lens to the varsity team as the players exited the lockers and took to the field. Zatanna would have to deny the excitement she felt at that moment. Despite being such a sheltered girl (or maybe because she was) the sight of football players prepping and pumping themselves up made her giddy.

She had only seen a few games in her high school career, so she didn't know much about the game itself. However, she was guilty of looking up field positions and who was supposed to do what so she would know where to look for Conner. She blushed at her own thoughts, I mean, so I know where to point the camera, of course. That was what she had been busy telling herself the night before as she sat on her bed with her laptop eating peanuts.

Thankfully, anyone who looked up into the tree saw a young college student with a fancy camera that would look as professional as someone her age could get. Zatanna could also get away with following a certain player around the field on high zoom without looking like a stalker. Ahhh the perks of being the school's photographer, she thought, shifting a bit on the branch.

After few more shots, Zatanna turned her camera off and carefully climbed back down. It wouldn't do to fall and hurt herself when the only person who knew where she was had to stay on the field for the next two hours. Brushing off the seat of her pants, she made her way through the crowd to the fence she and Conner had picked out together the night before.

It was her job to take pictures of both teams and the cheerleaders as well, but before she could focus on that, she realized she should probably even out all the pictures she had of Conner with other players as well. In the course of five minutes, she went from a few hundred pictures (most from before the game even started) to close to a thousand. Thanks to rapid shot, she got step by step frames of a whole play, complete with an awesome start and a 20 yard dash.

Zatanna smiled as she made her way to her third selected perch, a slight bounce in her step. She stopped along the way to hang by the fence that ran around the field, cheering and taking shots from a normal fans perspective. It made her feel exceptionally normal, cheering for a boy. The boys, she corrected herself, but knew her voice rang the loudest whenever she shouted Conner's number.

Making her way around the field, she stood on the opposing teams bleachers and zoomed in on the players predominantly in blue. Columbia's home "white" was getting dirty fast thanks all the grass stains the players were giving each other. However, as skilled and determined the younger players were, those in white were far more experienced.

Not to mention, Conner was in white and he seemed to be one of the biggest boys on the field. Zatanna may not know much about football, but even she recognized the connection between size and the players lining up to face each other.

* * *

**We're getting close guys, so close!**

Until next time,

Cad.


	9. Chapter 9

**After a long wait the updates are back :3**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

After another hour or so of picture taking, cheering, and secret swooning, the game was won. By one touchdown the boys in white won. Despite the point of the scrimmage being to split the whole team into two, the entirety of the Columbia Lion celebrated together in the middle of the field.

Zatanna smiled and trailed her way towards the cheerleaders to make sure she didn't miss the bus. When Megan spotted her, the redhead jumped and waved excitedly, and Zatanna walked a little bit faster.

"Hey hun, did you have fun jumping around for two hours?" Zatanna asked, joking a bit thanks to her good mood. Megan grinned at her.

"So much fun! Scrimmages are always the best because we get to cheer for both teams through the whole game!" Megan was bubbling with energy despite having just spent two hours doing routines and chants.

The other cheerleaders, however, did not share her enthusiasm. Another girl, Karen Beecher, spoke up, "I'm just glad it didn't start to rain while we were out here." There was a chorus of agreements before attention was turned to Zatanna. "So, you're the new photographer huh?" Karen asked, smiling a bit.

Zatanna nodded shyly, "I hope so, at least. This scrimmage was kind of my entrance exam." A chorus of "ooh"s fill the air, and Zatanna smiles. "Yeah, it's kind of amazing."

"Amazingly awesome," one girl says, and their attention swings from the game to Zatanna and her fancy camera.

They convinced her to take their photos and began striking weird poses. Megan was the star of most of them, beaming her smile from right in the middle of every group as the camera snaps and flashes them with light. While waiting for the coach to be done talking with the team, they passed the time by having a makeshift fashion show. At the end of it, Zatanna was giggling with the rest of them.

"Megan, Megan look who it is!" Came an excited whisper, and all at once the giggles died down and Zatanna was left very, very confused. She looked around with bewildered expression, trying to see who it was that was so important.

_Who are they loo- _then she saw him. She was ashamed to admit it took her a few seconds to recognize him with his short hair slicked with sweat and energy tinting his cheeks red. Zatanna blushed and thank god no one was looking in her direction. _Conner. _

He was talking to another boy, their once crisp and white uniforms smattered with grass strains and mud. Zatanna dared not glance away in fear of losing him in the crowd. _Oh… wow, _was all she could think, eyes trained onto his figure.

His _impressive_ figure.

He towers over his teammates, dark head of hair bobbing above the crowd as he walks. Zatanna grinned at the idea, watching him walk. The team was heading back into the locker rooms to shower but several of the boys dating a girl on the cheerleading team were making their way over to talk for a few minutes before catching up.

Conner is not one of them.

Zatanna chided herself, knowing she shouldn't expect him to play nice with her or even say anything to her in public. _I'm not his girlfriend or probably even one of his better friends, _she thought, looking down and fiddling with the settings of her camera.

_Take pictures, _she reminded herself suddenly, and swung the lens up to get some more shots. She stopped short after a few clicks, not really believing the scene she saw through the Rebel.

Conner was waving at her.

Zatanna blinked, astonished, and looks through the camera again to double check. She zoomed in on his face, repeating _it's not possible, it's just not possible _in her head over and over until she realizes: _yes, it is. _

Immediately she snapped the shot, capturing the moment, and then she straightened her back and looked at him for real. He was stunning in her opinion. She didn't mind the sweat or the grime, unlike the girls around her who cowered and cringed at the boys rough and roguish looks.

Zatanna grinned to herself and raised her hand a little, sending him a secret shy wave. She could have sworn the corners of his mouth turned up. Zatanna grinned a little more and waved a second time before letting her hand fall back to her side.

* * *

**We're getting close guys, so close!**

Until next time,

Cad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It was early October now; the air was steadily growing colder as the days passed. The nights began to swallow up the daylight, eating away at the warm and bright hours of the day. Zatanna was thankful she had no evening classes as fall gave way to winter, but the walks to her morning classes were jacket bundled, red nosed, and puffy breath filled.

When she arrived through the door one day, she found Artemis in her pajamas sitting on her bed with a bowl of cereal in her hands and her computer on her lap. Zatanna smiled, "good morning, sleepy head."

Artemis chuckled through her nose, "It's nine o'clock. That's hardly late." Zatanna had always been a morning person though she never really knew why. Artemis had mocked her for it at first, but after Z brought her hot breakfast in bed a few times the blonde stopped picking on her and actually looked forward to Zatanna waking her up.

Zatanna put her bag down on her desk with a happy sigh, flopping down onto her bed. "One class down, three to go." She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, kicking her shoes off and letting them land where they may. Artemis smiled.

"How're your classes going?" The blonde inquired, a little concerned with how the freshmen was getting along in her classes after a few months. It was after the first quarter or two students tended to burn out and drop out of school, or start slacking with their attendance and missing class.

Zatanna shrugged a bit, "pretty good, I think. I have nice teachers and the work load isn't so much I can't handle it." This seemed to surprise her roommate.

"You're sure? No evil teachers or bad classes? Are you confused with the work or…?" Artemis remembered being so lost as a freshman with no one to guide her and really didn't want that happening to Zatanna. She was far too sweet to be soured in such a way and not reach her full potential.

"Well… there is one class, Women in Society, which I have with Mrs. Waller." Artemis frowned at this. "She's a really cranky teacher, but I'm fine with the class work and I've got an awesome partner for our final project so I think I'll be fine."

"Who's your partner?" Zatanna crossed her legs and smiled a bit, which Artemis caught. "Ooh, would I know him?"

"Oh I don't think so, he doesn't seem like your… type?" She didn't know how to say it without feeling extremely awkward. Artemis laughed at her unease.

"What's his name?" Zatanna shook her head and zipped her lips before throwing away the key. "Aw, please?" Zatanna shook her head again. "Then can you at least tell me about him?"

Zatanna grinned and sat up, suddenly very excited. "Oh Artemis, he's amazing. He seems so quiet at first but he's funny and sneaky, and my goodness he is just- just hnggg" she rolled over onto her stomach and moaned into her pillows, face flushed.

Artemis continued to laugh at her reaction, "I know the feeling, hun, trust me."

Zatanna shouted into her pillows, "yeah but what if he doesn't like me back?! He's completely out of my league."

"Bullshit," Artemis growled, quite sure Zatanna was just underrating herself. "I bet he's in love with you."

Zatanna giggled childishly, "well he did help me stake out the football field last week."

"Spill, now."

Zatanna sat up, hugging a pillow to her chest and leaning against the wall. "Well… We ran around everywhere, laughing and taking pictures. We jumped fences and climbed trees, and escaped from the stadium guards together. After that he took me to this café place down the road and bought me a sandwich for dinner."

Artemis grinned, "you went out to dinner?"

"Not exactly, we ate as we walked down the street to the bus stop and I took pictures of him… That counts, right?"

Artemis nodded earnestly, "yeah, of course!"

Zatanna gave a nervous grin in response, "I really think he likes me…"

"Not many boys would be that helpful to someone they didn't like. I mean, spending three hours with you one night when he's only known you for a few weeks? Hell yeah he likes you!"

* * *

**We're getting close guys, so close!**

Until next time,

Cad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Another week passes, filled to the brim with shy glances and hopeful smiles. After every Women in Society class Zatanna ran straight her dorm room and flopped on her bed, giggling with nervous energy. "So how was it today?" Artemis would ask, and Zatanna would proceed to gush about Conner in all of her bubbliness, only careful to never once say his name. Artemis didn't mind the secrecy, understanding why Zatanna didn't want to chance it.

"Have you been thinking about making any moves? Asking him out to the movies or to the arcade or something?" Artemis tilted her head to the side in question, wondering if Zatanna was the type to make the first move or let him do it instead.

Zatanna paused to consider this, "you think I should?" When Artemis nodded eagerly, Zatanna smiled and nodded. "Then I will!"

They grinned at each other, oozing confidence. "Alright, let's go meet the other for lunch. They've been missing you lately." Zatanna continued to smile as they put on their jackets and headed down to the cafeteria to either snag some school food or head out somewhere to eat.

The commons were cluttered, which was odd for this time of year. There was a chilliness to the air that made Zatanna smile. Everywhere people were donning sweaters and sweatshirts, hats and headbands.

"I swear, fall is when the true idiots come out," Artemis grumbled, spotting Wally running around in his red jacket and lightning bolt beanie hat. Zatanna merely smiled at the boy and gave him a wave, calling his attention to them. Artemis hissed but settled for a glare in Zatanna's direction when Wally put his arms around her shoulders. "Go away, Baywatch."

The redhead merely grinned at her and winked in Zatanna's direction before dragging Artemis away.

Robin was happy to see her again, and she took a seat next to him at the table. Artemis gave her a look but Zatanna couldn't read it. Shrugging it off, Zatanna entered a conversation with Kaldur and Wally, who were arguing about the likeliness of Kaldur joining the swim team.

"Well why not? You're a fantastic swimmer!" Wally seemed to be in the right, as Kaldur shrugged at the fact.

"I just don't want to swim competitively, that's all. I love being in the water but I'm not a competitive person." This seemed to be true as well, because Robin jumped in.

"Yeah, he doesn't even like arguing with people," Robin grinned at the "screw you man" he got from the darker skinned boy. Zatanna smiled and went back to her sandwich, figuring it was safer not to add her own two cents.

"Megan! Over here!" Artemis suddenly called, jumping Zatanna would her thoughts. She looked up and looked around, but could not spot the redhead. She shrugged and went back to her food, content to talk back and forth with Robin for a few more minutes.

"Hey everyone, guess what!" Megan chirped from the cusp of their lunch circle in the grass. This time, when Zatanna looked up, she definitely saw Megan, but her attention was immediately on the boy who came with her.

_Conner. _

"Superboy made it to lunch on time, for once!" She heard Megan sing and giggle, but her eyes were still locked on Conner's face. After a few seconds of taking in everyone else's hellos, the football player met her eyes.

She felt so many things at once as his eyes widened to mirror he's, the reactions careful but not faked.

Shock._ Conner's a part of this group of friends?_

Joy._ This means I'll be able to spend much more time with him!_

Horror._ Why is Megan hanging off his arm?_

Confusion._ They call him Superboy? Superboy… as in Megan's man? _

As her mind reeled, the couple sat and integrated themselves into the group. Zatanna didn't respond to anything that was said, and after a moment, this started calling attention to her.

"Zatanna?" She blinked and looked at Robin. "Are you alright?" Zatanna opened her mouth to respond with some excuse, a smooth lie that would get the groups attention off of her again. But then her eyes strayed over to Conner and her stomached flipped.

* * *

**We're getting close guys, so close!**

Until next time,

Cad.


	12. Chapter 12

**You'll have a quicker update because this chapter is so short but Camp NaNoWriMo is this month and that means more writing on my personal story xD You'll get a few updates in April, but only because I have three more chapters written. Be proud of me~**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Suddenly she felt very, very sick. "I think I ate too fast," she lied, looking back down to her sandwich to avoid their eyes. It was a convincing lie, she looked pale and confused; they didn't question her. But she didn't want to completely blow them off, so she glanced up and asked, "what did you say Robin?"

Blue eyes hiding behind shades met her own, and the corner of his lip apparently couldn't decide if it should tilt up or down. "I was trying to compliment you on those photos you took of the scrimmage. Great stuff."

Zatanna smiled in response, and thanked him politely, but Conner perked up at the mention of his football team. "So our trip to the field had been worth it?" He grinned slightly, obviously pleased with himself. All Zatanna could do was glance at Artemis, finding the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh yeah, the shots were amazing. Everyone really liked the angles especially," Robin answered, more to Conner than Zatanna. The photographer kept her head down, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"You two went to the football field _without_ _me_? When?" Megan piped up, obviously somewhat offended. While her boyfriend rushed to console her, Zatanna turned her head to meet Artemis' eyes once again.

Shock. _She obviously wasn't expecting my mystery date to be 'Superboy'._

Joy. _At least she finally got to 'meet' him…_

Horror. _Oh this all going so, so wrong._

Confusion. _Does she think I knew? _

Zatanna shook her head minutely from side to side and Artemis seemed to get the idea. _I'll tell you later, _the look said. After spending a few months together, they understood each other pretty well.

"Thank you for your help, really," Zatanna managed for Conner, but she could not manage to smile in his direction. Her gut twisted at the sight of Megan practically in his lap, and the fact she could see Megan's red hair just underneath his chin when she met his eyes made her feel even worse.

"Watch out Zee, you're ***gasp*** _blushing!_" All Wally got in return for his terrible taunt was Artemis' elbow to his side, and he spluttered.

Zatanna sighed, drawing Robin's concerned eyes to her once again. "You sure you're okay?"

Zatanna was quick to look up, but before she looked over to Robin, she saw Megan kissing Conner and she realized she absolutely _did not _want to be there anymore. "No… I-I think I'm going to go lie down for the rest of the day."

Artemis jumped up to help her to her feet. "I'll bring her to our dorm."

Conner frowned, "so you won't be in class today?" Zatanna only shook her head, and Conner's brow furrowed deeper, but he said nothing further.

"Get better soon," the whole group said, worry in their voices. Zatanna held onto Artemis' arm for support, her stomach still flopping around in her gut. She sighed and attempted a smile to them, waving feebly, and then Artemis began to walk, leading her along.

When they were a good distance away, the blond leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're going to tell me everything."

All Zatanna could do was nod.

The walk to their dorm was dreadfully slow. All of Zatanna's "almost friends" from her different classes stopped and asked about her wellbeing when they saw her, so she did look as sick as she claimed to be. In fact, she felt progressively worse the closer they got to their room, as if to match her terrible state of mind.

"Spill. Now," Artemis snapped, laying her down on her bed.

Zatanna shook her head, keeping her eyes down. "I really do feel sick, Artemis, I think I'll sleep it off." The blonde frowned but nodded, leaving her alone. Who would bother someone who looked like a ghost, anyways? Well, Artemis would, but not if said ghost was her best friend.

"I'll be back later, if you need anything, just text me," Artemis offered, the door clicking shut behind her. Zatanna sighed and curled up under her blankets. What started out as a fantastic day proceeded to kick her right in the shins, and then kick her again when she was down. Mentally exhausted from the way her brained was rushing around, her eyes closed. In no time at all, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ahh, internal conflict. How I love it~**

Until next time,

Cad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Despite her troubled state of mind and the remnants of an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Zatanna was out of bed the next morning like any other day, showering and eating something before her fist class. She's a big girl, and while she had never really been through _this _type of sickness, Zatanna knew she could take of her herself. Her dad taught her to be strong, and that's what she was going to do.

After sleeping the previous day away, she had pushed back all thoughts of Conner and persists on forgetting all about it. It was a freak thing, just a simple misunderstanding. Surely other girls went through the same disasters she had… just maybe not so late in life.

After talking with Artemis a bit, sitting on their beds with bowls of cereal in their laps, Zatanna had formulated a solid plan: it never happened. They were the only two who knew about the potential feelings Zatanna had for the burly football player, so there was no way for the others to understand why Zatanna reacted so strongly to the presence of Megan in Conner's lap.

Artemis agreed with this plan wholeheartedly, knowing the dangers of unrequited love. She also knew that crushes faded with the right time and distance, and while it might require a bit of work, she was all for helping Zatanna regroup and then surge forward. It was a military tactic the blonde knew well thanks to her mother, one in particular she liked. Although Artemis had always preferred the saying "Divide and Conquer" to any other, that wasn't something to share with Zatanna.

Thursday, October 11th, and thankfully Zatanna has no classes with Conner. Robin and Wally are usually the only ones that have free time at the same time she does on one day, so she happily tagged along with the two boys for lunch.

They took a bus to downtown Manhattan, snagged a baked pretzel and a sandwich or two, then sat in Central Park for a good hour or so. Wally ate incredibly fast, which resulted with him playing a game of Frisbee with another group of college students as Zatanna and Robin sat next to each other on the bench. She found him grinning a lot more than usual but thought nothing of it, even if it made her smile more in turn.

Unsurprisingly, Zatanna wiggled her way into Wally's Frisbee game. The boys fought over her, trying to win her for their team. In the end, the boys from Hunter College won her. This seemed to permit lots of wooping and celebration, but Zatanna didn't exactly know why. She simply laughed as Wally called her a traitor and Robin sassed him for it.

After about an hour of that, Zatanna was tired again. She wasn't out of shape, persay, but after a few months of sitting behind a desk, she wasn't used to so much running around. Slouching into the bus seat on the way home, she tucked her legs up onto the seat with her in between Wally and Robin, their conversation comforting as she closed her eyes.

The next day was going to be a lot worse and definitely tenser for the poor girl. She had Women in Society with Conner, which she couldn't avoid. That and they had to set up a work session to get started on their project. It was still just due in January, but they had already vowed to work on it before they were cramming for midterms. It was supposed to be accompanied by a visual presentation and a collaborated paper, which meant that whether or not Zatanna wanted to avoid him, she was still his partner and would be spending a tremendous amount of time with him.

Refusing to slink around or sulk in her class with him, Zatanna walked in with a calm expression on her face. No one gave her any weird looks for it, but she sure _felt _like they were. Self-conscious of everything she was doing, Zatanna sat down in her usual seat and fought not to fiddle with the buttons on her blouse or the pencils next to her notebook. She had yet to give up on system she had going for her note taking. She never brought her laptop to class and instead wrote notes down on paper, typing them later in the afternoon. Not only did this keep her from getting distracted in class, but it made sure she went through her notes a second time, further engraining the information into her head.

There were downsides to this technique, of course. For one, some of her teachers didn't warn her when they would be researching in class instead of taking notes. Mrs. Waller, who Zatanna swore did it out of spite. In fact, Mrs. Waller was the only teacher she had who wouldn't tell them what they were doing next class and what they would need to bring for it.

Today was one of those days. Mrs. Waller gathered the class and brought them to the library, claiming to be "graciously giving" them time to work on their final projects. They were to have two primary sources and four secondary, which really wouldn't be that problematical considering their subject and the size of the library.

Claiming a group table for herself, Zatanna began writing down essential questions on their subject, Title IX. It wasn't too broad of a topic to get a bunch of nonsense, but she figured it would be best to figure a few choice things out and be certain they incorporate them nicely. What is it? What was the acceptance process? What struggles or opposition did it meet? Zatanna liked this project simply because, while she couldn't relate to the perspective of female athletes, she was used to sexism. _Lots of sexism. _

Her train of thought faltered when Conner took a seat across from her. Not in his usual diagonal seat, but directly across the table. The table wasn't even very big, just a narrow old thing probably donated to the university when it was first built. Zatanna kept her eyes on her notebook for a few seconds before looking at him, hoping to compose herself in that short amount of time. It didn't work so well considering she could feel the heat of his shins very close to hers and she was fairly sure one of his legs was between hers. This was not a good scenario but her mind snatched ahold of it anyways, making her even more flustered. It probably looked like she was overheating, but really a flush had overtaken her face once again.

"What are we working on?" She had to meet his eyes then, blue melting at the sight of a darker shade. Her brain chose this time to tell her how they both had black hair and bright blue eyes, so their children would be gorge- _no. _She smothered that idea quickly, even if she secretly liked it. Thankfully there were no mind readers in the area… hopefully.

As much as she wanted to snap at him, to push him away so he'd keep his distance and let her get through this semester in peace, Zatanna knew that wouldn't end well. _I am not a child, I can handle this like an adult. _"Title IX, we need books on it, and probably some websites… not Wikipedia."

Conner thought about, said something, then practically sprinted away. It was amusing to see him rushing, to say the least, until she remembered it was pretty much his job. She went back to her notebook to distract herself.

She practically jumped out of her skin when Conner dropped a pile of books on the table, grinning and obviously quite proud of himself. "My god- how did you find all of those?"

Conner grinned, "well the librarian helped." Zatanna had no idea how much times had passed, but she had a feeling he had rushed just to get the stack back to her. Or maybe she just _wanted _to think he had rushed for her.

"Well yeah, but-" she stopped when she realized her voice was a bit breathless. Zatanna cleared her throat and tried again. "How many did you grab?"

"Only seven or so, and I don't think we'll need all of them, but we have a few months so I figured "why not." He shrugged and sat back down across from her, grabbing the book at the top of the pile and opening it. Zatanna had never pictured Conner to be the reading type, but damn did he still look good sitting behind a book.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was October 16th, halfway through the month and halfway to Halloween, Zatanna's favourite holiday of the year. She had vague memories of her mother involving Halloween, detailed enough to make her smile, and cry. She held back the tears often when thinking of her mother, but found it worked well to distract herself through the fall months.

However, to commemorate both her parents, she rushed through her homework, donned a scarf and boots, and took her camera out with her on walks through neighborhoods covered with red and orange leaves. It was nothing compared to what she photographed in Maine one year her father took her on vacation, but Queens was home and full of smiling faces and rosy cheeks. Rosy cheeks she could capture behind a lens better than she could in any other way.

She often framed her spring pictures, as the snow was just melting and the state was budding with new green, but Zatanna found her autumn portraits to be the most believable and lifelike.

It was on those peaceful, stranger filled walks she found her solace. They helped her survive her first awkward week dodging Conner (for the most part) and resisting the urge to stare down at her feet whenever he and Megan came around to their group. The good and bad news was everyone was incredibly busy with classwork and their various activities, so it didn't look too suspicious for Zatanna to avoid the cafeteria around the time she knew the couple would be there together.

The strategy worked relatively well and, coupled with the fact Zatanna bounced back quick as always, her life returned to relative normal. She still didn't know why she was reacting so strongly, it wasn't as if Conner had made any moves on her. She was jealous, of course, but she had no right to be. Megan certainly didn't butt into any friend time Conner and Zatanna might have, and that's all they were: _friends. _

Sitting in the library and enjoying the quiet, Zatanna ducked her head into one of her history books. Being a first year student meant she had to plow through her general education classes, which wasn't difficult, per say, but it took up time. At least her history and English classes were relatively easy for her to keep up with.

The classes for her major were _amazing_; it still stunned her how well she fit in amongst the other Business and Finance majors. While she was considering moving her prime focus to small business management, she thought it was a good idea to get some courses finished before switching things up. So her first year was laid back and somewhat dull, but she knew she'd have fun in the years to come.

"Hey," she heard the whisper, and raised her head to see-

_Conner, _the name flashed through her mind upon seeing his face. His face was flushed for some reason she did not know. His dark hair was even darker, still damp from- _ahh, he showers after football practice, right. _Surprisingly, they practiced in the mornings most days, trying to catch the best light at a time more convenient to the team. A three hour workout right after waking up… actually didn't sound that terrible. "Good morning," she whispered back, glancing back down to her book and marking the page as he sat down across from her. Always across the table, it seemed, close enough to feel his knees and his feet but not close enough to touch. Why did he do this to her?

"I was wondering if you had a bit of time to spend in the library?"

Zatanna couldn't help but smile and gesture to the room around them. "Beat you too it, big boy." _Where did that name come from?!_

Thankfully, he didn't even seem to notice. "I meant with me, smartass. We need to work on our project some more."

Zatanna thought it over for a moment, listing her other homework for him to hear without even meaning to. She didn't have much due the next day, and even then it was only assigned reading and annotations for her first year English class. "I think I can manage it. Have your stuff?"

"No, but I thought I'd swing by and check to see if any group rooms were open before hauling all my shit around."

Zatanna frowned in confusion, "group rooms?"

"Yeah, the one's downstairs that groups can work in without worrying about being qui- you've really never used one? Wow… I'll show you when I get back." He gave her a big grin and stood up from his chair, casting a shadow onto her table. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Slow poke," she muttered, hiding her snarky grin in her book.

"Hey, my dorm is across campus!" He hissed in response, leaning down over the table to get in her face.

Zatanna lifted her head and met his eyes evenly, proud of herself when she did not glance at his lips. "Bet you could do it in five," she said, keeping her voice quiet.

"Winner pays for lunch."

_Whoa, lunch? Who said anything about lunch? I thought we were just studying! _"Deal." _This is a very bad idea, Zatanna! Take it back before he can-_

"Deal."

"I'm timing you," Zatanna grinned, pulling out her phone. _What am I doing? What. Am. I. Doing. _

"Go for it!" Conner backed away from the table, grinning back at her.

"Clock's ticking!" Zatanna called after him as he dashed away. She got a few weird looks from the other library patrons, but nothing worth embarrassment on her part. As she thought about Conner running across campus, Zatanna smiled to herself. It was amusing to hang around with him, that's for sure. She still wasn't sure what would happen to their friendship, but she wanted to keep it.

Conner was her first real, un-biased friend at Columbia. Artemis was amazing as well, but as roommates they made friends because it would be more convenient to like each other, it was only good luck that they actually _did _end up liking each other. But Conner didn't _have_ to be nice to her, or even respond to her that first class of Women in Society. Why had he? Zatanna didn't know, but she was certainly grateful.

* * *

The last prewritten chapter, but in a few days I'll have a bit more free time for fanfiction writing instead of just Camp NaNoWriMo x3 Three more days, and only 3,000 words lefts! Wish me luck!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

She hadn't been lying when she said she'd time him. She left the stopwatch app running while he was gone, and as soon as he dropped his stuff onto her table she hit the stop button. Grinning cheekily, Zatanna slipped her phone back in her bag. "8 minutes, 35 seconds."

"You liar," Conner said, snatching her phone away. Zatanna yelped in response and immediately grabbed for it.

"Conner!" She hissed, scrambling to pack her bag and follow after him when he stole her phone away. "Give that back!" she made another swipe for it, but Conner simply lifted the device above his head as they walked through the first floor of the campus library.

"Come on, follow me," he called to her like she was a puppy as they descended the staircase together.

"Conner, come on. I'd come with you even if you didn't have my phone." She swallowed after she said it, suddenly feeling very trapped with no one else in the staircase with them.

"Really?" He grinned, still withholding her phone.

"Yes, really, now give me my phone back." She grew defensive in her secret embarrassment, and he let her snatch her phone back. "See? I'm still here."

"Well it got you to hustle, didn't it?" Conner gave her that simpering grin that she rarely saw from him, at least not to such an extent. Conner was prone to smirks, not grins.

"This is not football; no one hustles in real life. Least of all through a library." She grumbled to herself as she skirting around him and slipped through the door to the basement before he could.

He wasn't kidding, apparently, because in the library basement group rooms lined the walls. She had no idea what type of books were down here, but she had never been fishing through these particular shelves. This seemed somewhat odd to her, considering she read quite a bit and always found her own books.

"Which one?" Zatanna asked, pausing and looking up at him.

Conner shrugged, "any of them? Groups get priority, so we can always kick some lonely person out." Zatanna figured they wanted the room to listen to music uninterrupted, or something like that, which sounded like something she would do.

"There are no windows," Zatanna frowned, not liking how fake the light was in the basement. Conner just nudged her forward, and they found an empty room for themselves.

"There are windows, just not ones to the outside," Conner smirked and tapped on the thick glass that separated them from the rest of the library.

"How are these rooms sound proof?" She set her bag down on the table in the middle of the small room and sat down.

"They're not, but they do muffle sound. Just don't start yelling and we'll be fine," he sat down next to her at the end of the table instead of claiming one of the seats on the other side. This made no sense to her, but it did leave him closer to her than ever before.

Had nothing changed, had she never realized Conner was dating Megan, this would be one of the things Zatanna told Artemis about. She would blush and whisper it over and over before finally getting the guts to say it louder, the blonde on the edge of her seat in anticipation. Did Conner have a habit of doing little, slightly romantic things without realizing, or was she overanalyzing?

Probably overanalyzing, knowing her.

Because Conner didn't seem to notice their proximity, the way their legs touched underneath the table. She's thankful he's not close enough to hear her heat beating faster than normal, and can't see the way her palms broke out in a nervous, fluttery sweat.

Oh, how girlish of her. How dangerous of her. She shouldn't feel like this, least of all with a boy who was dating one of her friends, and she should definitely not be feeling like this towardtowards Conner. Conner was hard enough to understand on his own, she didn't need to be constantly questioning herself, her motives, her feelings, his actions, his words, his looks.

Zatanna stared at his hand between them, lazily holding a pencil. She had found out that Conner was left handed, which didn't surprise her one bit, during their first class together. Normally, with any other person, she would have thought endlessly on how they might feel living in a right side dominated world.

And she did, she would, but not then, staring at the muscles of his arm twitch whenever he spun the pencil over his thumb. It was amazing he could do that while reading but, again, she would admire his skill later. Instead, Zatanna rested her cheek in her palm and sighed gently, zoning out on his skin. He had nice arms, that was for sure, and that wasn't even taking into consideration the pure muscle he was sporting for bice-

_Dammit, _there's no way she's going to be able to concentrate with him so close. As it was, Zatanna was sure he had already noticed her staring, even if he was polite enough not to say anything about it. No, that couldn't be it, Conner would simply tease her for it, not keep quiet.

Abruptly, Zatanna scraped her chair back over the thin carpet and headed out of the small group work room, intent on distracting herself. She heard Conner call after her, curiously asking "where are you going?"

"To find something!" She called back, then fought the embarrassment from her cheeks when she remembered they were in a library. But really, she needed to get away from him and his incredible… things…

_Things? THINGS. _She was not some simpering thirteen year old girl, correct? She could have a friendship with a boy without salivating over him. Yes, yes she could. Frowning to herself, Zatanna began idly sifting through shelves of research books that had no vague correlation to her topic.

"What are we looking for?" Conner's voice suddenly whispered just behind her. Zatanna jumped where she stood and spun to face him, shocked.

"Dammit Conner," she hissed, absentmindedly holding a hand up as if to keep him at bay while she recovered.

"What? Come on, I don't feel like working." Conner almost grinned, seeming incredibly playful.

"No," Zatanna responded before listening to his preposition. Then she turned away from him and pretended to be interested in a book. Just as she took it off the shelf and began to flip through it, a giant arm snuck over her shoulder, plucked the title from her hands, and stole it away. Zatanna turned just in time to see Conner hold it above his head and shove it on the top shelf.

"Come on." He said again, and this time Zatanna rolled her eyes and followed him. He led her back up through the library, stopping her only when they were about to enter a restricted area.

"If we were in a movie, you'd be that one guy who _wants _to be a super villain, but he just sucks at making people hate him." Conner took it as a compliment, raising an eyebrow down at her as he pushed the door to the roof open and allowed her to step through first.

Somewhere in the back of her mind as she took in the view of New York and the surrounding campus, Zatanna wondered why he brought her up there. He sat with her on some vents, ignoring the warning sign to plant their butts down and look up at the sky. Zatanna tipped her head back, watching the clouds.

"My, you're just full of surprises," Zatanna remarked, and could have sworn she saw Conner smile fully, for once seemingly unhindered by his introversion, before simply shrugging in response.

* * *

This one was a little weird for me. I wrote the first half one week, and the second half a week later, so I feel it ends in a completely different direction than was planned. Oh well, it might be choppy, but have it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"I honestly do not see why I have to go."

"It will be fun, trust me. I was just like you when I first started going here, but Megan throws the best parties."

Zatanna was still skeptical, and her stomach stirred with a strange pang. Megan was Conner's girlfriend. Does that matter to her? It shouldn't. "I still don't see why I'm invited."

"Everyone's invited! It's going to be a whole night of slutty nurses and slutty devils… some people in costumes too." Zatanna snorted softly, not sure if that was an insult toward the sluts of their school or just the people who couldn't make their own good Halloween costumes.

That's exactly what it was, anyway. A gathering of college students to give them all a chance to show as much skin as they wanted and get as drunk as they wanted without seeming uncool. Exactly the type of place Zatanna would traditionally avoid, at least to keep away from the low self-esteem and the lack of restrain that typically took place. However, it _was _Halloween, her favourite holiday, and Artemis mentioned something about a magician costume.

"Alright, fine, but I get the final say on what I wear."

* * *

_Well that backfired. _

Not that too much skin was showing, because Zatanna made it very clear that her torso was covered sufficiently, but Artemis still referred to her as a slutty magician, and standing in the middle of a throng of gyrating, tumbling individuals in a leotard, jacket, and blouse (which was unbuttoned a few inches) Zatanna felt exposed. At least her costume featured tights, however skin hugging they may be.

She attracted a lot of attention, perhaps a bit too much to be comfortable. She didn't _mind _it, but Zatanna certainly didn't bask in it like some other girls did. This was her first college party and her first party in general. Her only comfort was the knowing that Artemis was close by, hopefully not getting completely smashed, and somewhere in the house Conner was hiding.

She had no idea where he might be, but hopefully she'd bump into h- she ran into a brick wall, and hurried to take a step back and steady herself. "Sorry-"

"Don't worry about it; I should really learn to look down." Zatanna scowled and looked up to find Conner smirking in his usual way, his lips turned up at a single corner, the same side as always.

"I didn't know you were here," Zatanna lied, looking his costume up and down. "What are you, the lamest superhero in existence?"

"I don't _do _costumes. No capes, no tights." His eyes snapped up to her face again and his eyebrow only twitched before he cast his attention elsewhere. "Nice outfit… Have you seen Wally?"

She shook her head, and he shrugged in response. Did he not like her costume? What was wrong with it? Too revealing? Not revealing enough? It suited her curves, she knew that, but what if he didn't like her curves? She had full hips and shoulders, which was a bit different than the common body type of the athletes he was surrounded by. Artemis was naturally tall and slender, and Megan was the same way, if not with bigger breasts.

Zatanna blushed, quickly crossing her arms over her chest to hopefully hide her body's inferiority. Zatanna had always believed she was beautiful, but while getting ready for the party in Megan's bedroom, using her floor to ceiling mirrors and full bath in her parents' house, she had noticed the differences between her and the rest of the girls. Naturally, most of them were similar (her included) but no one had the broad shoulders she did, which made her look down. The group compared and contrasted, then happily exclaimed Megan was the most beautiful, and Zatanna could only shyly agree.

For a moment she wondered if Conner liked how big Megan's breasts were, and if he liked her "perky ass" as well, but then she reminded herself the Conner must like Megan's smile and outgoing personality ―so much unlike her own― more than anything.

"He's probably by the alcohol," Zatanna offered, then ducked away. Conner didn't say anything, or if he did, she couldn't hear him over the blaring music and the conversations around them. _Why does he have to be so…_ she couldn't find the right word to describe the appeal only he seemed to hold, but she was sick of it.

* * *

"Megan, really, I don't dance," Zatanna insisted, but Megan didn't seem to take no for an answer. And the cheerleader wasn't even the one wishing to dance with her! Zatanna found it a bit ridiculous; especially considering the fact none of the dances she knew could be applied to the music being played and the grinding the other dancers had taken to.

She refused to subject herself to such activities, but she was dragged to the center of the floor anyway. How was she supposed to do this. She gulped, "Robin."

"The one and only," he grinned, taking her hand and leading her along. He was surprisingly easy to talk to, which was revealed as they tried and failed several times to start a nice rhythm.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, someone call the cops or something, _she thought, knowing she was making a fool of herself. Maybe she could wing it? Her feet started to move, and his matched with ease. _Okay, maybe. _And then the hips began to rock, side to side, and hands found her sides as her hands reached towards the ceiling. _Maybe… _she found herself grinning, looking up at him as they swayed but not really swayed, _what is this called? _

Dancing, most would say. Zatanna still couldn't believe she was doing it right. Robin had no complaints. _What is he saying? _Zatanna thought, straining to hear him over the music. _Out? Outside? _

Her eyes widened. "Want to go out sometime? Not to something like this, I promise."

_Ohhh god. This is not good. _She cast her eyes to one side and then the other, trying to find Artemis or even Megan to get her out of answering so soon. Was this how college relationships worked? She gulped, pretending to be distracted with the music in order to think it over.

Suddenly she didn't need any time to think. Upon looking to Robin's left, just past his arm, Zatanna spotted Conner with Megan in his lap, thoroughly distracted with chasing her tongue, and his own being chased in return. "Yes, I'd love to." Robin grinned, his sunglasses flashing with the lights, and said something else. Truthfully, Zatanna wasn't really listening, instead focusing on the excited feeling filling her stomach.

_I have a boyfriend! _It made her giddy, giddy enough to lean up and kiss Robin as they danced. Maybe, just maybe, she could move on and work something out. Robin seemed like a decent guy, and they could probably find something to talk about to keep them together. They even had the paper in common.

This could work.

She would make it work.

* * *

I utilized line breaks in this one because I think it worked better than trying to tie each little scene to the other. Oh well, it's a party. WoOOOOoooOOo~

**Next Chapter: Next Week.**


	17. Chapter 17

******Chapter Seventeen**

The air was cold; her breath came out of her mouth in small, soft clouds. There was a soft blue scarf around her neck tucked neatly into her thick, button up jacket, but her cheeks blossomed red despite the protective layers she wore. Her jeans did nothing to keep her warm, so she snuggled close to the boy at her side, smiling coyly when he looked down at her and the corner of his lips turned up in amusement. "I'm cold," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his bicep as if to prove this.

"I told you to bundle up," Robin said, chuckling. He didn't even wear gloves, and Zatanna swore the only thing he extra he put on was a jacket, still in sneakers and jeans. Zatanna even wore a hat, ruining her hair for the day, yet the tips of Robin's ear were just beginning to turn pink with the chill.

"This is bundled! I'm as bundled as a bear!" He chuckled again, his shoulders shaking softly ―she could feel it through his side and his arm. Zatanna smiled, happy with their date so far. She had managed to make him laugh, laugh a lot, and he had kept up his sass through the whole evening. They had even gotten popcorn, although Zatanna had to be careful not to get any stuck in her teeth.

As far as she was concerned, going to the last home game of the season was the perfect way to spend a Friday night. Robin was cheerful and ―amazingly― his phone hadn't gone off once. Somehow, they had managed to avoid any calls from his father, who had a pesky habit of knowing just when to call to interrupt their evenings. The two had only been on two dates before this one, so Zatanna didn't have to worry about Robin's phone interrupting anything _too serious _between them, but it still annoyed her slightly.

But it was his dad, and she understood the need to be around when family called (quite literally) more than most people, so she smiled and waited patiently until Robin was free to turn his attention back to her. "Want me to buy you hot cocoa?" Robin asked, smiling down at her.

Zatanna huffed in fake frustration and followed him down the bleachers. "Fine, but you're warming me up a new seat," she quipped, allowing herself to be tugged along, her hand in his.

"That's fine; you can just sit in my lap." Zatanna blushed terribly, something Robin could induce so easily. She wouldn't _mind _closer contact with him, as long as he didn't start doing things he shouldn't. They were dating, after all, so she was open with taking steps forward in their relationship so long as she believed theirs would be a serious one.

She liked the idea of dating Robin for an extended period of time. He was smart and charming, if a bit childish at times, and he made her loosen up. She didn't know why she always expected Wally to jump up at random times to bug them whenever they hung out together, but she did, even if it was to something as cheesy as watch a movie together. That hadn't counted as a date, at least not in Robin's book apparently, but the kiss he gave her at the door sure as hell counted for _something _in her relationship book.

Best of all, Robin was the perfect gentleman, it seemed. Zatanna could appreciate manners, having been spoiled rotten her whole life by her father, the most loving and considerate man she had ever met in her life.

They stood by the fence a while, passing a cup of hot cocoa back and forth (Zatanna mostly just wanted to hold it to warm her fingers up) but it was surprisingly tasty, so she sipped it too. Leaning over the top, she looked out over the field. Naturally, she had the overwhelming urge to climb over the fence and take a few shots, but had politely left her camera at home. This was a date, after all, so she'd rather focus the majority of her attention on the boy she was going on date with instead of the view from her lens.

"You should have brought your camera," Robin said, grinning down at her and her apparently obvious interest on the game. Of course Robin knew how much she loved taking photographs, he had set her up with the job, hadn't he? Zatanna smiled up at him then turned her attention back to the game. Surely Robin wouldn't mind if she spent a little time watching the players…

Conner was easy to spot the moment his coach put him on the field. It was a little bit before halftime, so Zatanna idly wondered why he wasn't on the field already as she watched him trot out to the line.

He was big, which was not easy for her to forget most of the time but she _had _forgotten because of how much time she had sat next to him. When they were sitting side by side, or across for one another, the height difference wasn't as extreme, not as blaring as it was when he stood up, even so far away. Wearing all those bulky pads for his own safety only made her fear for the other players, the unfortunate ones he would be plowing into like practice dummies.

_How tall is he, anyway? _Zatanna herself wasn't _that _short, merely average for a girl. He was at least a head taller than her, which put him at roughly six feet, right? Then add a bit more because he always complained about finding pants that fit, and that brought him to 6'3. She would have to check, given the fact she had no idea how much extra height cleats added to an athlete, but still. _He's big. _

Conner was big in two ways ―three, according to Megan, but Zatanna chose to ignore that― towering over others _and _intimidating them with his bulk. His shoulders were impressive, of course Zatanna noticed that, and he had _excellent _arm as well, and she knew for a fact he possessed ―oh, what's the saying― abs of steel. She had run into him enough times to know what metal felt like.

Even if the boy ―man― didn't wear tight fitting clothes, Zatanna could see what all the gossip was about. Too bad he had M- _Zatanna! _She knocked herself out of her train of thought, quickly turning back to Robin to distract herself. Conner was happy with Megan, and she was happy with Robin.

Robin was sweet, not hard on of the eyes, and talkative if given the chance. That's what she needed in her life, charisma and energy, not silent brooding- whatever the heck Conner had going for him that she couldn't get off her min- "Do you like football, or are you just humoring me?" She asked quickly, trying not to sound flustered. Thankfully, she could blame her flush on the cold, if needed. Robin didn't seem to notice something was off, so she took his hand and led him back toward the bleachers.

"Mostly humoring you, I'll admit. I like watching sports, but I'm not one of those super rabid fan types," as if to prove Robin's point, a hysterical fan started screaming a few feet away, shouting curse words and blowing the air horn in their hand. Zatanna's eyes widened and Robin chuckled, taking that as his cue to lead her instead of the other way around. "See? Not my thing. I enjoy it well enough though, don't worry."

"Good," Zatanna said, sitting at his side once again. "I'm glad I'm not boring you," she giggled lightly and hugged his side a bit before turning her attention back to the game.

Robin smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You could never bore me," he said, then kissed the top of her head and offered her to cocoa. Zatanna took the cup with a quick smile in his direction, but someone had scored and she needed to figure out who.

* * *

I see why people like Zatanna x Robin so much... this was fun to write.

**Next Chapter: Next Week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_November 11th, _Zatanna thought, frowning at her calendar. _I can't believe some teachers are already giving out their midterms. _With her luck, Mrs. Waller wouldn't announce their project due date until the class before. At least Conner seemed as on task as she (not that Zatanna was on task 100% of the time in class) which would make the process easier.

Of course, making progress on a project usually required them to work on it. They had awful trouble with that, as the two typically just ended up goofing off in the group study rooms in the library basement, kicking each other's shins and leaning against each other's backs after pushing the chairs into a long line. Surprisingly, Zatanna's much smaller body could hold up Conner's giant frame ―until he exerted a bit of backward force.

"Dammit Conner, we should be working," she said, flexing her own legs to push back against him. She heard―felt― him chuckle at her frustration and leaned back, forcing her to curl forward to escape the pressure.

"We have time."

"Not _that _much time. This thing is due sometime within the next month and I want to get it in before Winter Break so I don't have to worry about it."

"But then what will you use as an excuse to hang out with me?" Zatanna rolled her eyes, grumpy because she knew it was true. She had been hoping to spend a bit of time with _all _of her friends over the upcoming vacation, not just Conner.

She hadn't seen a few of them in a while, Artemis included. Her roommate came and went, barely a hi and bye as they met then parted ways again. Sure, there was that night a few weeks back where the blonde could stay in and they stayed up talking and watching movies, but that was the most interaction Zatanna had with her.

Not to say Zatanna hadn't earned other friends from her classes, but she saw them every other day, so she didn't miss them at all. Any quite frankly, outside of her classes she spent most of her time alone. Well, any free time she had outside of classes. Between syncing her schedule with the fall ―and soon to be winter― sports, Zatanna ran around a lot. She learned to do her homework on the busses instead of wasting time talking to people she barely knew. It might seem a bit nerdy of her, and no doubt the other students usually labeled her as such, but Zatanna was paying for every class she enrolled in and she couldn't afford to flunk out of an of them.

"Seriously, if we're not going to work then I need to do other homework." She said, ducking to the side to escape the pressure of his back. He let up, and she turned to fish through her bag.

"Fine, fine, we'll work." Conner stands, making her back feel cold without him pressed against it, and moved to his own bag. He pulled out his laptop and while he didn't seem particularly interested in what was on the screen (she could see notes from other classes and iTunes, that was it) he did make an effort to start being productive.

"Thank you," she said, diving into one of the books they had picked out as a secondary resource. "You could try to find a few primary sources," she offered, not taking her eyes off the pages in front of her. Zatanna curled her legs up underneath her, leaning herself against his side and the back of the chair in order to balance. Conner didn't seem to notice.

"Are you good with tech stuff?" Conner asked, skimming over webpages and articles.

"Decent, why?"

"Good, then you can handle that part. I'll type up the script." Zatanna gave a small nod in agreement, flipping the page of her book with a thumb. Conner eventually played soft music from Pandora, keeping the volume low not to distract her. Zatanna ended up tapping her foot slightly but otherwise made no indication she heard it. He glanced down at her once or twice, but she didn't see.

Perhaps it was better that way…

* * *

Maybe... Conner likes Zatanna back..?

**Next Chapter: Next Week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Thanksgiving break was and always had been one of Zatanna favourite times of the year. It overshadowed Christmas, not only because her father wasn't big on the Christian holiday but because she had a few days off from school and she could spend them all in the kitchen with her dad. While the holiday began on the pretense of giving thanks to the Native Americans, her dad had heartily given into the chance to cook no matter its American purpose. They didn't invite family over ―that was reserved for spring and summer holidays mostly― which left the two Italians alone with each other's company and soft music in the background.

Being this was her first years of college, this also the first year Zatanna hadn't been going home afterschool every day; she missed the little house she grew up in. It also meant she had more than a few days off for vacation. What was it now? Two weeks? What would she do for two weeks?

For the first few days she went home and did laundry, ate a lot, and slept on her own bed. Then she found herself right back in her dorm, sitting on her bed with a notebook and pen in her lap. She couldn't think of anything to do, having already finished her homework, so Zatanna set out for a walk around campus with her camera for company.

It was New York, which meant the trees were no longer green and instead littered upon the ground. It had only frosted in the mornings, no giant snowstorms so far this season, but Zatanna wasn't out for photos of snowmen or bundled up, red cheeked children. Any photographer from a northern town with a half decent camera could capture those kind of shots.

Instead, she focused on the "New York" brand type scenes. She planned on making her way to Central Park, but first she wanted to get a few shots of the Columbia University campus while it was dead silent and void of all its over-rowdy and less than studious student population. The campus trees had all lost their leaves, all except a few short pines, leaving the walk feeling eerie and empty. Zatanna felt an odd mixture of fascination and heartbreak radiate through her as she brought Rebel to her eye and looked through the lens.

So caught up in her business was she, that Zatanna did not noticed where she was walking. Her feet took her to the library, also relatively empty― save for a few librarians who were there a few days longer than the general staff. They barely noticed her when she walked in, which surprised her only because there were no other students for said librarians to be distracted by. Surely they were not so busy with their books and barcodes they couldn't find the time to give her a simply "hello, how are you?" in return to Zatanna's greeting.

Shrugging to herself, the college freshman continued taking her silent pictures, moving through the different levels of the library. She encountered no one else.

Her camera, however, caught one surprised face. She was just absently taking shot after shot of the basement, not thinking much about where she was walking, when she heard a very startled grunt and realized she caught someone taking a book from the shelves. Taking advantage of the stunned mili-second after the flash, she looked to see who it was as they recovered their eyesight. _Who the hell takes out books for Thanksgiving break?_

"Conner?"

He didn't respond, instead reaching up to rub his eyes with a thumb and forefinger. Once his sight returned, he gave her an odd look, almost glaring but more so curious. Zatanna, also a bit shocked, took that as her cue to continue talking. "Why are you in the library?" _He doesn't seem like the type to laze around and read for fun…_

Conner held up a book but didn't let her take a very long look, letting his hand drop back to his side. Zatanna frowned slightly, looking him up and down. He had yet to crack a joke, so she figured something was up.

"Are you alright?" She searched his face for any indication of his mood; still not too good at reading his posture. Conner shrugged nonchalantly in answer to her question, and that was enough for her. She lowered her camera and let it hang from her neck. "Why aren't you home? Or partying somewhere?"

Still no answer, and Zatanna started to worry. "Conner, talk to me… or at least walk with me." Conner shrugged again but began to follow her up the stairs and out of the library basement. While he didn't want to talk, it seemed he didn't necessarily want to be alone in his silence.

"Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" A head shake. "Oh, that's too bad… No family plans?" Another head shake. "Well I'm sorry… I'm heading to my dad's this afternoon. I have no idea when he'll be home, but I want to be there early this year." Conner glanced at her, letting her know he was listening.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes with Zatanna leading him across campus and toward her dorm. "You know, no one should have to spend a two week vacation alone… If you want, you can come to my house for a few days. It's just in Queens, so its not like you'd have to endure an eight hour flight with me sitting next to you the whole time."

Conner smiled slightly, just an upturn of the corner of his lips. "An eight hour flight wouldn't be that terrible," he said, finally speaking to her.

Zatanna giggled softly, giving him a beaming grin. "I'm glad."

* * *

**Maybe all they need is time...**

**Next Chapter: Next Week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Somehow, Zatanna ended up leading Conner back to her dorm where he grabbed a big for her, and then they headed out. Conner seemed happy to have her as company, even if he wasn't all smiles and sunshine. How could she tell? He talked to her, listened to her explain holiday traditions in her house, and his eyes lit up when she started giggling at her own tales.

"Well anyway, regardless of what my uncles say, it was the best Halloween we're had in years," she gives him a grin, sitting down in the middle of the bus that would take them to Queens. The seats were relatively comfortable, and they had smartly chosen to board a few hours after the evening rush hour. This meant it was dark out, but the ride wasn't long and it wasn't like either of them _minded_ having to walk close to each other on the sidewalk.

"You take holidays pretty seriously," Conner mused, seeming to think it over carefully.

"Oh, only Halloween. Because of my mom… Other than that, the majority of them are used as an excuse to get together and catch up with far away family." Conner nodded in understanding.

"Is your mom home?" He asked, curious, and immediately regretted it when she glanced away.

"My mom hasn't been home for a long time…" She said, trying for a smile, but the look make his heart lurch uncomfortably.

"I'm-" no, he couldn't apologize, not when he knew how it felt, not when he knew how meaningless the words were compared to the loss. "Uh… I get it, alright?" Oh god, now he sounded like an ass. "I mean- um- … I know how it feels… My mom died when I was three."

Zatanna's smile returned, still heartbreaking but a bit less sad, at least. He turned back to the bus window, taking an interest in the lights of the block they passed. Offices and shops gave way to houses and apartment buildings, signaling their arrival in Queens, a lovely neighborhood.

"Come on, my dad should be inside cooking already." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the bus. Her happiness continued to beam as she led him down the road and toward her little, two story brick house. She told him about the backyard, where she used to play as a kid, and the sandbox in the corner she used to sit in.

But the lights weren't on when they neared, making Conner frown. Had Zatanna not been leading him forward, he would have advised against getting any closer. But she tugged him again, and he followed dutifully.

The front door creaked softly and Conner made sure to shut it firmly behind him as Zatanna quickly flipped light switches. It was a nice house with a modest kitchen and wooden floors that left him forward into a TV room, then to the left to the stairs in the dining room. It was a narrow house, but that was to expected when there was no space between the houses to the left and the right, not even enough room to walk. He smiled at the pictures strewn about on the bookcases and hanging off the walls, liking the tiny snippets of her life he saw.

He was drawn back to the kitchen by the sound of Zatanna going through the messages on the house's answering machine. Zatanna didn't look happy, and an older male voice soon shed some light on the situation. "-on me, but I wonder be home tonight; my flight was delayed by a storm. I should be home tomorrow afternoon." Conner didn't recognize a few foreign words that followed before the machine continued to the next message left.

Zatanna stopped it quickly, obviously upset. Conner stepped forward, putting two and two together. "Dad?" She nodded, and Conner sighed. He'd need to distract her somehow. "Well… I didn't come all this way for the _food, _you know. How about a movie?" He didn't wait an answer, nor did he see the strange spark in her eyes, and instead took her hand to lead her to the TV room, taking her bag with them.

Once they picked something out ―Get Smart because Wally had loaned it to her― they turned the lights off and sat down a comfortable distance from each other on the couch. Zatanna began to giggle shortly after the movie started, and Conner was grateful, slowly relaxing now that she wasn't upset anymore.

When she stood up to make popcorn, he called to her from the couch, hoping his voice would reach the kitchen. "Zee, put some extra butter on mine."

"_Zee? _Who are you, Wally?"

Conner rolled his eyes, "what other nickname can I use? Anna? Zat?"

"Zat sounds like bat."

"See?" He huffed at her giggling, but accepted the bowl of popcorn they would be sharing. She sat down beside him, closer than before.

"No one calls me Anna…"

He looked at her then, tearing his eyes away from the screen. He searched her face, then shrugged. "Anna it is then."

* * *

**"_Anna,_" he whispered, and she shivered in response.**

**I MEAN- WHAT.**

**Next Chapter: Next Week.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Throughout the fall sport season, Zatanna had become famous for her difficult but fantastic shots. They seemed to be the ones people liked most, and therefore they were the ones that made it onto the school website. While she didn't mind seeking out different angles and distance from the schools various fields -it certain improved her parker skills- Zatanna sometimes didn't _want _to take pictures. She also, very rarely, didn't want to talk to her friends.

So she found herself, up a tree on occasion, with no desire to move. Leaning back on the tree trunk, she crossed her arms to bundle her body heat closer and closer her eyes. Content, she would have sat there all afternoon. Once in a while a student or two would pass underneath her tree and draw her attention, but never was it someone she wanted to talk to. Sighing, she closed her eyes again.

"Having fun?" Came the cocksure voice, a bit hoarse from the cold, and quite pleasant to the ears.

But Zatanna merely snorted, "I was, until you came along." Conner stood below, hands resting on the lowest branches of her tree.

He spared her a rare grin, obviously amused with her. "Liar, you look bored as can be." He retorted, and she suddenly noticed the delightful red tint in his cheeks, a product of the cold.

Zatanna found herself admiring the dramatic downview she had of him and, without thinking, lifted her camera to snap a picture. Conner grumbled and rubbed his eyes at the flash. "You better be happy I don't care what I look like."

"Sorry!" Zatanna giggled, knowing she'd save the picture, maybe even print it. Did that make her creepy..?

"Are you coming down or not?" Zatanna shrugged in response, earning a frown from him. "What's the matter? Stuck up there?"

"I'm not stuck," Zatanna snorted at the idea and then made sure her camera would not fall from her neck. _On second thought… _"Catch this," she called, knowing he would quite easily. She tuckered her camera into its case and held it out, careful of branches. A clear drop into his hands… and then she let go.

She smiled and began to climb down once she was certain her Rebel was safe. Unknown to her, Conner watched her every move, ready to catch her as well. Zatanna would have laughed at the notion, but right then she was busy trying to find another foothold.

"You are stuck, aren't you?" Zatanna could hear the amusement in his voice and huffed in response.

"Shut up."

"Well fine then, I _won't _help you," Conner sassed, but he moved into position anyways. He was prepared to catch her, seeing as the tree wasn't high at all.

Zatanna huffed at him, leaned back a bit to try and find a foothold for herself, to no avail. Conner laughed at her, also searching for something to help her get closer to the ground.

"Just jump."

"Jump?!"

"You're like... five feet off the ground."

"I'll roll my ankle!"

"I'll catch you."

Zatanna could only glance down at him, finding his eyes both amused and cautious. "Alright," she submitted, her voice going soft with fear. She wasn't afraid of heights, persay, but jumping from a tree branch so _not _five feet off the ground did not thrill her. Turning, she looked sown at him, slightly relieved he was the one to catch her. If anyone was capable of holding her weight, it was Conner. Not that she weighed too much, and not that the others -Robin or Wally- were weak… but… still…

And then she jumped, her eyes snapping shut like her camera lens, the image of Conner's outstretched arms branded into the back of her eyes.

For a brief moment she floated. Then she landed in his arms, safe and practically boneless. He was warm, his sweatshirt keeping in all his body heat and seemingly transferring it to her through his chest. Conner had a very nice chest… and shoulders… and nice arms. Zatanna had her arms around his neck, resting on those nice shoulders. She gulped.

Conner had nice eyes, so blue… like her own. Like ice. She liked them; she caught herself staring at them more often than not. But in the middle of campus? With the occasional student walking late an afternoon class? Was she that obvious?

Conner didn't mind, not really. He _had _caught her, after all. Nothing wrong with that. The fact she landed so wonderfully against his boy, and the fact his arms had tightened around her waist, his hands splayed over the small of her back, her hips pressed to his, her fingers clutching his shoulder- all of it was just circumstance. It was, he was sure of it.

And then she kissed him, and his world became a rush of emotion, a mix of "oh… wow" and then just "oh…" and his hands moved up and down at the same time, supporting her back and drawing her closer.

Then she gasped, her mouth parting, and he felt just a sliver of her tongue against his lips and just enough for him to want it - want to chase it. But then she was drawing away and stumbling back and he forgot how to speak as Zatanna regained her footing, filling his ears with all different version of "oh god" and "oh shit" that sounded nothing like he wanted them to, not now.

And then she scurried away, leaving him with just a mix of feelings and a frown.

And a name.

"Anna?"

* * *

**Darn... and they were getting along so good too...**

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

They don't speak, not to each other. And Zatanna, ever the realist, realizes they might never again. It's to be expected, given what happened. She's somewhat ashamed of herself for acting so wantonly, even if he had reciprocated.

He had reciprocated. hadn't he? She now doubted herself, believing her mind to be lying to her about the moment when she leaned her head forward just a few millimeters and his lips tasted like mint tea (which she knew he liked in the winter months) and he hugged her closer and then-

Then she had fooled herself into thinking he, Conner Kent, with a hot redheaded cheerleader as a stable girlfriend who undoubtedly kissed better and had fuller lips and better breasts and probably put out so often there was no way Zatanna could leave an impression on h-

_Stupid, stupid, _she chanted, shuffling herself to her next class. Being the genius she was, Zatanna had chosen to lock lips with the captain of the football team who looked _damn _good in tight pants and nice eyes- _uh… _Point of the matter was… Zatanna now had to walk her way to Women in Society, the _one _class she had with Mr. Nice Eyes and Nice Shoulders. The class she had teamed up with him for their final. _I… am a genius. _

Sighing to herself, she pushed the door open and strode to her seat across the room. She was early, thank god, which meant she didn't have to bear the walk of shame.

Of course, it also meant she had to watch Conner walk through the door and walk said walk of shame to his seat nearby. Funny, the seats seemed further apart to her…

Conner glanced at her and Zatanna glanced again, focusing on Mrs. Waller instead of the considering look his gaze held. The last thing she needed was him telling someone what happened -his girlfriend would hate her, and therefore the whole cheerleading squad would. Soon after hatred, rumors would follow- so maybe, if she pretended it hadn't happened he'd forge-

Nope.

What's up? Conner never talked much, something she liked about him and also wanted to figure out. This trait was useful sometimes, and deadly others. Now Zatanna hoped it would work to their advantage.

Thinking. She wrote back, her pen biting hard into his notebook, settling nicely into his notes for… chemistry? Thankfully, she spotted no hearts from his girlfriend splattered across the faint blue lines. If she had, she might bot have had the nerve to answer him.

We need to talk about… that. Zatanna swallowed thickly and stared down at the words. Immediately, she began scribbling furiously.

Conner I'm so sorry I won't tell anyone about it I promise. I don't know what came over me. She was fidgeting with her things as he replied, hoping he wasn't angry.

It's fine.

Just an accident. All my fault. She answered, fighting the frown threatening to creep onto her face.

Conner nodded and then wrote yeah. An accident. But he wasn't thrilled about such a label either. It obviously wasn't an accident but… what else could he say? That she kissed better than his girlfriend? That he wanted it to happen again?

No, Zatanna was dating Robin and he had Megan. That's how it should stay.

Even if she _did _kiss better than Megan.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are so short. I'll give you quick updates, I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Winter break started in a few days and the campus was buzzing with activity. Winter sport sign ups were out and being processed, teachers were closing up shop for the next month or so, and students were vacating their dorms and opting for their parent's homes instead. Most of them would be back, of course, but all the movement and planning just made Zatanna dizzy.

"Zee!" Wally called, making her lift her head from last minute homework and grin. The redhead wore a hat over his head and ears, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His nose was tinted an adorable shade of pink, along with his cheeks and ears.

"Hey," she said once he was close enough. Wally was grinning, which wasn't really new, but still amused her as usual.

"Hey," he answered, sitting down next to her on the bench and wincing at the cold under his behind. "You doing anything over break?" His words brought puffs of steam into the chilly air, which floated above them. Zatanna watched it go.

"No, why?" She and Wally didn't hang out often, and certainly not without Robin or Artemis around too. However, Zatanna liked Wally… a lot. He always made her laugh, and he never seemed to worry. It was refreshing, really, but Zatanna had never really told Wally that. Perhaps she should… sometime…

"We're taking a roadtrip to Gotham. Artemis wants to see her mom and Robin wants to hang out with his dad. Wanna come?"

Zatanna said the first thing that came to mind. "What about Conner and Megan?"

Wally shrugged but was obviously disappointed. "Megan's going home, wherever home is, and Conner doesn't have anything else to do. We might drop him off in Metropolis but… he's coming."

Zatanna nodded slowly, considering everything. "Sure, I'll come, when do we leave?"

"This Friday."

"Alright, I'll be ready."

Wally grinned, beaming brightly, and abruptly kissed her cheek. "Sweet, talk to Arty when you're done doing those calculations wrong!" He spurted away.

"Wait wh-" Zatanna sighed and waved at his back. "See you."

She didn't know what to think about this trip, considering Robin would be busy (she was assuming he dad would take advantage of his free time) and Wally would be following Artemis dutifully like a puppy looking for affection.

That left her with… _oh dear._

Conner.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are so short. I'll give you quick updates, I promise.**

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_This was a bad idea. _She realized this when they were refilling the tanks about halfway there. Everyone wanted to switches seats now, despite the ride not being long at all: an hour and a half in total but the driving was slow due to the bad weather. Turned out Wally and Artemis wanted to ride together but Wally also wanted Robin with him.

Where did that leave Zatanna? In a car with Conner, and all the misfit toys. Luggage filled the backseat leaving her only a bit of room to recline if she wanted to, and traffic left them moving at a snail pace through the snow and slush. Thankfully the radio filled the silence between the windshield wiper movements or else Zatanna would have gone insane.

Conner didn't say much, not unless she prompted him, so Zatanna didn't really bother pestering him just for conversation. He was shy, she understood that, and it's not like filling the silence would get rid of the awkwardness cramped between them in the car. It was a nice car, at least.

Robin trusted Conner to drive the one his father gave him while the other three were stuck in Wally's old van. God knew what Wally had done in the backseat of it, which was one of the reasons Zatanna had been kind of okay riding with Conner. The seats were comfy and the heater worked and it smelled nice (though she didn't understand how the whole damn space could smell so much like guy that it was practically coming through the vents) so Zatanna was comfortable.

But she was bored, and cursed the poor weather. She wanted to be there already…

So she twisted in her seat, going as far as to unbuckle and kneel there so she could reach in the back, looking for something. Conner, eyes wide and confused, raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to ignore the way she was contorting her body into a pretzel and drawing his eyes to her ass. He decided to focus on the road instead, despite the view in front the car being not nearly as nice as-

"Looking for my camera," Zatanna answered, still rummaging through the bags and grumbling under her breath about how much stuff Wally had.

"I put it on top of everything so it wouldn't end up getting smashed."

"Oh," Zatanna answered, altering her search. "Thanks," she added, pitching forward just a bit more to find the padded transport box and lift it over her seat and into her lap. Turning back around, she was quick to re-buckle and open the box, beginning to assemble various parts onto the actual camera. Thankfully, her Rebel wasn't too intricate because when they came to a complete stop she quickly rolled down her window and leaned out.

"Anna!" Conner barked, but she ignored him ―the nickname still made her blush slightly― and began snapping pictures. "You cannot be serious…" he muttered, grumpy.

Zatanna only giggled at his exasperation and continued to snap pictures until her hands were cold and wet from melted snow and there were flakes of it in hair, on her eyelashes, collecting on her arms and reflecting in her eyes. She laughed, enjoying herself despite the growing numbness in her hands.

Conner ignored her until the car's interior nearly frosted, then he drew the line. Driving with one hand, he snagged his spare hand around the swell of her hip and dragged her back into her seat. Zatanna yelped, surprised; he quickly put her window up and locked it before she could hang herself out of it again. She huffed, but seemed too delighted to be upset.

"If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked," Zatanna mumbled, and Conner swallowed, keeping his eyes on the road. Zatanna berated herself all the while, quickly packing up her camera as a distraction.

"Is it true you might not stay with us?" Conner nodded slowly and Zatanna plowed forward on her train of thought, not really sure where she was headed. "I would appreciate it if you didn't run off but… family in Metropolis?"

"My dad… you'll be fine without me."

"Wally and Artemis will run off to spend time with her mom."

"Robin."

Zatanna turned her head and looked out the window, setting her hands in her lap. "Robin will be with his dad… doing what Robin does." Conner glanced over at her, considering the dejected look she harboured on her face. After that, his answer was instinctual, but not rushed. Never rushed.

"You want me to stay… so you won't be alone?" He swallowed after he said it, a bit nervous despite himself.

"…Yes…" she answered.

Conner trained his eyes back on the road and spoke, softly, "alright."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Day After Tomorrow (oooh, good movie.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Turns out no one wanted to split up. Not even part way for the night. Artemis' mom had a spare bedroom but that would leave Artemis cut off for the stay. Instead they opted to board at Wayne Manor, Robin's house… mansion. There were plenty of rooms, plenty of food, and it was only a short drive from the center of Gotham. It was the ideal place to crash. Their first night there, introductions were made at dinner -damn was Robin's dad tall- then the butler, Alfred, showed them to their rooms.

Zatanna rather liked the big mansion, fascinated by the never-ending halls and the floor to ceiling windows, the old painting and strange, antique furniture. Robin gave her a tour while the others sprawls out on their assigned beds. When she moved to hold his hand, however, Robin awkwardly brushed her off. Zatanna frowned, then spotted his dad waiting for him at the end of the hall. _Oh, _she thought, quickly scurrying to her room to get dressed.

"Zee! We're going to play card games!" Wally' voice ran into the hall; Zatanna smiled.

"What kind of card games?"

"Strip poker!"

"Wallace!" Artemis reprimanded, and Zatanna giggled. "Come on Zatanna, we're _not _playing poker." Zatanna rolled her eyes and pulled a tanktop over her shoulders. She had planned for this trip when it came to clothes (she had to, as she usually slept without pants) so she exited her room wearing a pair of shorts and her tanktop, linking arms with Artemis before heading to Wally's room where the games were happening.

Turned out, Zatanna was the only one would couldn't play poker, so they _did _end up playing the gambling game, using coins and bottle caps for bets. Artemis was adamant, thankfully, that no one remove clothes. Wally relented but only after almost an hour of lewd jokes and fake fluttering eyelashes-both on his part. In the end, Artemis ended up tackling him, which Zatanna took her as her cue to leave and head to bed.

_What is it? 12:00? _She yawned, covering her face with a hand hand, and crossed the hall. No goodnight from Robin, but she didn't mind. If he was nervous about being affectionate when his dad was around, she could understand that. After all, she'd be nervous around her own dad. She smiled at him and waved, and that was enough for her.

Stretching her arms above her head, Zatanna nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into someone. "Oh, hey Conner." She offered, obviously tired.

Conner almost smiled, from what she could see, which made Zatanna smile in return. "Wally and Artemis are visiting her mom tomorrow, huh?"

"Told you," Zatanna said, shrugging.

Conner glanced behind her, the direction Robin had left down, letting her knowhe had caught their awkward, impersonal and not at all couple-like exchange. "So I'm stuck with you?"

"Hopefully." _That _was not the appropriate response to the boy you had sucked face with if he asked if your boyfriend wouldn't be around. But Conner didn't respond, so she quickly moved on before he could call her on it. 'Goodnight!"

Conner nodded but didn't move, and Zatanna blinked. _Had he always been standing this close to me? _Then he left her, without a word, just as Robin had. Strangely enough, Zatanna felt Conner's goodbye was more… sentimental.

God, she _really _needed to get some sleep.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow maybe? Trying to tank out a few more chapters tonight (I have three more written, but they're short.) so we'll see. **

**Thanks for reading guys~ **

**Cad**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Christmas…

Conner hated Christmas. Everyone drank too much and danced too fast and families got together and laughed too loud and smiled too much and were happy and loved each other and… and…

And Conner Kent wanted all of that. He'd never have it, not given his family life and his history, but he felt a burn in his chest whenever he came across such "merry-making" and had to endure it. He didn't hate it, he was just… jealous.

But to say he hated Christmas in general, Conner simply had no good memories of the holiday and therefor held no compassion for anything it entailed. He tried to hide it, treating it as a normal party at the college. He had gone to plenty of those, after all. It he could, Conner would have drunk to oblivion, but the thought make him queasy.

It was only after Wally produced mistletoe and held it above his own head as he burst around the room that Conner excused him and stepped outside. He was happy for them, really, but he needed some fresh air. He walked around the manor, following pathways and stepping between the cracks in the stones, eyes trained onto his feet. He could only see due to the fireflies and the outside lights perched on the outside of the manor, but he wasn't there for the scenery anyways.

If he had been, the gardens would have fascinated him. He tried to distinguish between shadow and shrubbery but gave up when his eyes started hurting from the constant squinting. He sighed and stopped walking. "Why are you following me?"

Zatanna stepped out of the shadows with a sheepish grin on her face. "I saw you leave."

"You shouldn't be out here," he looked her up and down and noted the goose bumps on her bare legs. In fact, any skin her modest dress didn't cover had erupted in gooseflesh, and he knew with no doubt in his mind she would start shivering soon.

He was tempted to hand her the jacket on his shoulders but hwne he moved to she shook her head and instead toward him. Conner frowned, half tempted to take a step back. Yet, if he was happy to have anyone come searching for him, it was Zatanna… _Anna. _What a strange thought. He decided not to dwell on it.

"Neither should you." She retorted, and his eyes snapped back up to her own. They stood in silence for a few minutes, neither not knowing what to say. "Are you alright?"

Conner shrugged and turned halfway around, not wanting to stare at her any longer. "I'll be fine," He probably would be, given time.

"I know," she offered him a smile he was glad to catch,, "but I still want to know what's wrong. I'm nosy like that."

She led him to a stone bench and even if it numbed his hands he wiped the snow away fro them to sit down. Conner held back another sigh, trying to reheat his hands by tucking them into his pockets. The sky had begun spitting snow onto their heads. Zatanna shifted closer to him, subconsciously seeking his side and his warmth. He didn't complain, only glancing down at the red skin of her thighs and fighting his instinctual worry. "You really should have brought a jacket."

"I didn't want you to get too far," she admitted. His eyes widened he blinked.

"You.. what?" He sounded angrier than he meant, and he cringed at his tone. He didn't want to drive her away but it seemed was good at it…

Zatanna shook her head in embarrassment. "I know it's silly but I was worried about you. You don't seem happy here so I-"

"I'm not going to leave you, not with Wally running around kissing everyone." Conner wasn't sure why he said it but Wally did worry him sometimes.

"Too late, he got me on the cheek sometime after Artemis' mom started teaching Mr. Wayne how to dance _"the right way". _Who knew a woman in a wheelchair could move so… gracefully…" She trailed off.

Conner continued looking around the garden. The people inside were amusing, to say the least but… he still wasn't sure he really fit in. "You should probably go back inside. They'll start missing you soon."

"It's not that easy to push me away, Conner," she said firmly, surprising. He thought, given enough urging, she would leave him to his brooding. "I'll wait with you all night if I have to."

"You'll get hypothermia," he countered flatly.

Zatanna shrugged nonchalantly, "If I have to… it's up to you."

Conner sighed, shook his head, and dragged her to her feet with him. "I don't know why you bother."

"Because I know how it feels to hate other people's happiness. What it feels like to not hate any memories where everyone else does. And I also know the best solution is to make your own memories."

Conner allowed her to take his hand, squeeze it gently, and smile at him. His hand hurt thanks to the cold and the new pressure from her fingers around his, but Conner couldn't care less. "You're… thanks," he settled lamely.

Zatanna smiled, "Anytime," and tugged him back to the house.

* * *

**Next Chapter: I took the weekend off, it seems, for the next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

They had no desire to spend their whole winter break in Gotham, as lovely as the city was during the holiday season. Zatanna wanted to get home before New Years to spend it with her dad, and Wally promised his parents he'd fly out to Ohio.

So Zatanna, Wally, and Conner left Robin with his dad and Artemis with her mom, and the three began the drive back to the Columbia campus. Zatanna had no idea what Conner would be doing but she knew _all _about Wally's plans because he wouldn't shut up about his family. She knew Conner was sensitive towards the whole "parents" topic but she let Wally talk for a bit before interrupting. "Why don't we talk about something else, hun?"

Wally nodded, eagerly moving on. "Ooookay, how about… You and Robin!"

_Ohhh no, that was a terribly idea._ "Me and Robin?" Zatanna chuckled good-naturedly, "Why would you want to talk about that? There is much to… talk about…" They had been dating since the end of October, not long at all, and had been on a handful of dates, usually sweet things like football games or generic movie dates that ended with them both smiling and laughing. No matter what, Robin brought a bit of activity into her life, and yet…

"How serious are you?" Now _that _was not what she had been expecting from the science enthusiast.

Ignoring Conner muttering about Wally being "such a girl" Zatanna thought carefully before answering. "Not… um, that serious?" There was an awkward pause then even Wally couldn't fill, so Zatanna continued. "He's pretty busy most of the time, thanks to school and his stepdad and all that, I don't mind though." But she did mind, not enjoying the fact she took an immediate backseat to everything else in his life before they had even started something.

Wally nearly winced, "I know how that feels, dude. Artemis had a hard time making time for me when we first started going out. Always so busy with her classes and her weekends with her mom, Oh, and field hockey and her job."

"There's always a busier person in every relationship, I'd think," Conner added, talking from experience.

Zatanna snorted softly, "I guess that means I'm lazy."

"Me too!" Wally chimed in, and Conner nodded as if to say "me as well" in the usual slow but steady way Conner made his choices and voiced his opinions. "Besides it's better that way because there's always someone to speed you up or slow you down. Relationships between two slow people would get very boring."

"Wally, _how _are _you _the _slow _one?" Zatanna teased, making Conner snort.

But the redhead merely shrugged and grinned, quickly moving on. "Anyway, I'm not the best with advice but I suggest you join in on what Robin does."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Worked for me and Artemis. As soon as she let me visit her mother with her one weekend we started hanging out all the time."

Zatanna had to consider his advice because he was the one who had known Robin the longest (other than Artemis, who went to highschool with the boy) and seemed to read the tech geek like an open book.

"Just don't be overly pushy, boys hate that," Wally amended, and Zatanna laughed. Conner could only roll his eyes.

Robin should be happy to hold Anna's attention; where did he get off not making time for her? Everyone was busy at their age, but _dammit _when you had such an amazing girlfriend you made sure she was happy with your and happy with the relationship. If Robin smartened up then he might prove to be not a complete dumbass. He liked Robin ―Richard― but seriously...

"Uh, Conner? The light's green?"

Conner shook himself out of it and concentrated on the road. Only time would tell…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Zatanna was proud of herself. Her first winter break as a college student was over and no major catastrophes had occurred. In fact, it had gone exceptionally well, even with all the Conner trouble she had to deal with. He didn't like holidays, apparently; that had made him grumpier than usual and harder to cheer up. She liked seeing him smile and laugh, like when Wally had to kiss Robin thanks to the redhead's genius mistletoe set up.

No matter, things had gone quite smoothly after she dragged Conner back from the garden and the party ended. Then they went home, and Zatanna got to see her dad for the first time in months at New Years. Just thinking about all the food they made, the movies they watches, and the down they spent together made Zatanna smile.

But now everyone was back to their busy schedules, complete with classes, homework, holding down a job or two, and maintaining some level of social activity. Artemis dragged her to a few more parties but while Zatanna didn't mind, she didn't go out of her way to make time for them. Funny how she was so content doing so "little" in the eyes of her peers.

But Zatanna _was _busy. Busy passing all her classes, busy looking for a job nearby for the spring, busy keeping up with campus with her camera. The girls' basketball team seemed to like her decently, but it was nothing compared to the warm welcomes she had always received from the cheerleading squad. _Oh well, _she thought, resuming her work sorting through old pictures on her computer.

Zatanna had gotten through her morning classes without issue but decided to relax a bit before finishing her homework for the next day. Such relaxation consisted of music andtexting various people ―mostly Robin. They had gotten closer; she was happy.

Suddenly she got an I'm heading over there. from him, making her raise an eyebrow. Either he was feeling particularly flirty and wanted to spend time with her, or something was up.

Something very bad, it seemed, because while Robin wouldn't tell her explicitly, Zatanna could see the worry on his face even behind his ever-present sunglasses. No one had died, she assumed, and it was no dire emergency ―in which he wouldn't have wasted time and instead simply called her. "Alright, don't drive too fast," she said, giving him a too-quick hug before letting him hurry out the door.

Zatanna sighed, sinking down onto her bed in thought, her digital work forgotten. She had… offered to go with him, to include herself as Wally had suggested, but he had bushed her off rather quickly. It was family business, which she could understand ―privacy and all that. But…

_Oh I don't know. It can't be that big of a deal. I'd probably just get in the way anyway. _Somehow she ended up with a number dialed on her phone and her phone ringing, faint against her ear. It rang three times and was about to hang up, mumbling about how she was overreacting and Robin would text her later, surely, so why-

"Any particular reason I just had to step out of class, Anna?"

Even as her mind spun ―why had she called Conner, of all people? Hadn't she meant to type in Robin's number? Or Artemis'?― when she answered instinctually, "Can you meet me at the library?"

Something in her voice made him hold back his usual grouchiness. "Of course,": he said, his tone fighting not to sound too willing, too automatically… happy to help. "Now?" There, that helped him, made him seem less-

"Uh-I."

Conner grumbled a bit and she heard a door open then close behind him. "Emergency," he offered to the teacher, but kept Zatanna at his ear as he grabbed his stuff and head back out. "Funny, it doesn't _sound_ like you're heading to the library…" he sassed, spurring Zatanna into movement.

She scrambled, not caring when he laughed at her _damn shoes won't get on_ and then jogged out the door to meet him. "Thanks for doing this."

"Just shut up and get here," he grumbled.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A slightly longer chapter tomorrow ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

She spotted him standing in front of the library obviously not dressed for the snow fluttering down from the clouds above them.

He had a slight frown on his face, but didn't say anything until they were in their usual group study room in the basement. "Now what's wrong?"

Zatanna blinked, and he took her astonishment as an opportunity to answer her inevitable and irritably predictable questions. "You get this weirdly thoughtful look on your face when something's pressing you. Spill."

"It's Robin."

"I thought Wally was your go to guy for boyfriend issues," he joked, but sat down next to her nonetheless. She took comfort in the closeness of his shoulder to hers, tempted to lean into it.

"Wally's busy," she teased, nearly sticking her tongue out at him before turning her head to the side and growing serious. She drew her feet up onto the chair with her, curling them off to the side and leaning into him. Conner accepted the contact in good graces, letting her think in silence.

Conner was good at silence, something Zatanna could appreciate. All their other friends were loud, dominant, and commanding, but Conner had a silent, almost threatening way about him that bordered on rage simmering beneath the surface. She wasn't scared of him, even though to be honest she had never really seen him lash out, but Zatanna did notice certain things about his way of operating. And, it seemed Conner noticed a few things about her as well, making a strange feeling curl just beneath her ribs. _Strange. _

After an appropriate amount of thinking time had passed, Zatanna felt obligated to tell him. Nothing about Conner said she _had _to, but she didn't want him to worry. Not that… Conner would worry about her. "Um… his stepdad called him away again…"

"He left you again?"

Zatanna looked down, guilty, "well, no… but he still left." And the silence that stretched out was humid and heavy, like summer air before rain.

Finally, Conner offered up the only advice he could give. "Wally's advice for you was shit, you know that right?" The way looked up at him, all wide blue eyes and a too good to be true mouth, lips parted just slightly, told Conner all he needed to know _and _distracted him for a moment. "Robin's the most secretive of us all. We've known him for years and know nothing more about him that can't be found in a newspaper archive somewhere."

Zatanna leaned away from him, scowling as much as Zatanna _could _scowl, which both amused and frustrated Conner further. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that Robin doesn't want you butting into his life any more than he wants Wally to, and at least Wally has a long standing friendship to work off of. You've been dating what, two months? Trust me, he doesn't want you asking questions." It was harsh of him, maybe, but Zatanna needed to get some better guidance than from Wally of all people.

Her eyes cast down, but at least she leaned her shoulder into his side again. Why that was such a relief to him, Conner didn't know and didn't question. "Oh," was all she managed, eyelashes fluttering.

"Oh god, are you crying?" He said, and his voice came out sharper than he intended. She didn't answer him, so he bit the bullet and turned her chin with his fingers, hoping to… distract her? Distract her with what? Conner found himself completely without a plan with her looking up at him, face flushed red from running to the library in the cold, and from her own embarrassment, no doubt. _Damn._

Zatanna glanced to the side, uncertain. If any other boy was doing this, given she trusted and liked them enough, she'd think this to be where they kissed. Not to say she _would _initiate or even reciprocate the contact, but she knew this was a situation where people could potentially kiss. She could feel the heat of his arm against her back, casually laying on the back of her chair that had probably been meant as an open or comforting gesture. Now it just made her worry the inside of her lip slightly and glance up again to catch his eyes.

She had no idea how it happened, maybe she was too busy overanalyzing his arm on the back of her chair or how his fingers held her chin to realize she had tilted said chin up in a mix of invitation and challenge, and he had accepted. And _good god _was his acceptance lovely. He had perfect lips, she concluded in a startlingly teenager girl way; nothing about the kiss registering as wrong or bad or anything but _perfect_.

When they parted, it was only by an inch, and they didn't dare look at one another. "Whoops?" She offered, voice light and teasing and completely sure and unsure at once. She was giving him an out, he realized, and he blinked, feeling the quickened thumping of her pulse underneath his fingers.

Conner could sympathize; he was certain Zatanna could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. He let her word hang in the air for a moment before leaning back down to her with absolutely no idea what he was doing or why he had the brilliant idea to do it just minutes after she was all broken up over her stupid little boyfriend. With his lips just barely against hers, he answered, "not at all."

And that seemed to be enough for them both, as stupid as the decision was, and they leaned into each other once again. Conner had no doubt he could manage a casual relationship with a girl, but he didn't think he could do that to Zatanna. He liked her too much, and that in itself would complicate things. As if pressing his lips to hers wasn't complicated enough.

"Ann-"

But before he could say anything more than a single syllable, she interrupted him. Softly, but demanding, a characteristic he had yet to find in any one else at such an endearing level. He smiled a bit, just _slightly, _and Zatanna smiled back. "Thank you for this," she said, not exactly what he had been expecting.

He had to think about the appropriate response. "I'm here when you need me," and just like that the offer was made, if she cared to look into it. They could easily pass this off as a slip of judgment, or an unorthodox was for him to calm her down, and then move on with their separate relationships. But… if she wanted to come to him seeking solace… she could.

She didn't kiss him again, and instead they slipped into conversation, seamless and friendly like they had been before anything had ever happened. Before he had helped her down from the tree and liked her kiss more than he should have, before she had sought him out in the garden, before he saw her in that Halloween costume that caught everyone's eyes but she had only looked at him until Megan had dragged him away and then before he could blink Robin had gotten her onto the dance floor and god could she dance.

But none of that matter now, because Zatanna was smiling and talking again, and he was glad he was the one to make her feel like herself again.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

"Having fun?" Robin asked, smiling down at her.

Zatanna bit on her lip gently and then grinned back at him, well aware she was flushed and had been laughing a bit too loud all evening. It wasn't her fault, heavens no, but Wally did that to her, and Robin had the bright idea to accept the redhead's invitation to a hockey game in Metropolis. Of course, Robin had bought the tickets, but Wally had still _suggested_ they all go together.

So it was a double date, and Zatanna didn't mind one bit. The constant presence of Artemis and Wally next to her took the heavy weight off her shoulders and let her relax. A date, Robin had said the day before, obviously pleased with himself for thinking of it. Not that Zatanna particularly _liked_ hockey, hell, neither did Robin, but they hadn't been on a date in nearly three weeks and even Robin knew that needed to be amended.

Zatanna still wasn't sure how to act around the techie, not in light of recent events. Was she supposed to act like she used to, all shy smiles and sweet words? Was that what girlfriends did for their… boyfriends? Did Robin _want _her as his girlfriend? Did he want her attention? What was the line between polite concern and intrusion? She found she had no idea.

Then there was Conner, with his cantankerous words and frowns. He had smiles reserved for her now, ones that crept into his eyes whenever she said something snarky and earned a laugh from the others, or when she outsmarted Wally and the redhead had no idea what to say in return. To her, those looks held pride, and good god did she want to see them more often.

However, she was unsure if she had permission to pull such looks out of him. It had been what, four days since he had kissed her in the library? Four days of her having no idea how to act around him either, only guessing and second guessing and overthinking in her usual way.

But he seemed casual, not acting out of the ordinary in any way, and his words came back to her often. _When you need me. _Zatanna had paused the first time, thinking it over as she stared down at her math homework. It was an awfully Conner thing to do, and she had smiled.

_I don't need you know, do I? _She thought to herself, knowing Conner would be there to comfort her again when she did _need _it and whatever Robin was doing didn't seem to be enough. The fact his ways of comforting her included kissing didn't faze Zatanna in the slightest. Should it?

For now, she had Robin, and that was enough, and Conner had Megan, and that was enough. Zatanna had no idea if this comfort relationship went both ways, if he would accept her help when _he _was the one needing it. Conner could be emotional, after all, angry and pent up with nothing to lay waste to.

Zatanna turned back to game, moving her eyes away from Robin's. "Yes, thank you for taking me." And she saw his smile in the corner of her eye.

Everything was well, she didn't need Conner's presence in her life constantly, but it was certainly good to know she could have it at any point and time.

Little did she know, Conner might be needing her sooner.

* * *

**I feel like this one is incredibly sloppy. I'm apologizing now. **

**Oh, and I won't be around to update next week, Monday through Wednesday. Hope you can last ;)**

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Megan was nervous, jittery even. She had a confrontation up and coming and while she was normally a very outgoing girl, she was terrified. She didn't want to tell Conner she was pregnant, not after spending so much time away from him because of her extended winter break. What if he wanted nothing to do with her? What if he labeled her a whore and walked out on her?

Conner was notoriously hot blooded, always simmering with rage from one day to the next. He wasn't violent, per say, but the man had a heavy temper and she feared his initial reaction to her news. Surely he wouldn't do anything to endanger her or the baby.

But what of her friends, would they want anything to do with her after she announced her pregnancy? Would they side with her, or with Conner. Artemis liked her enough, and Wally had always leapt at the chance to hang out with her, so maybe they would stick with her.

What would she do with a baby, anyway? She had plenty of options, and plenty of time, but still she was nervous. Would she keep it? Maybe, her parents would be disappointed in her but she was under custody of her uncle anyway, so their opinions didn't affect her. No doubt her uncle would fully support her no matter her decision, and they had enough money to provide for a child if she choose to keep it.

Of course, she could always put it up for adoption, also. Surely there was a nice family out there that wanted a young child more than she? If it meant her child getting the love and care and support she never received from her own parents, then she was all for it. But what if her kid ended up one of those foster children who forever hopped from house to house until they came of age, then fell into the worst style of life? Megan would never let that happen.

But… she could get rid of it altogether. The idea didn't sit well with her, but it _was _one of her options. Megan cringed, her hand instinctually laying over her lower stomach when she spotted Conner's black hair sitting in a ring of their friends. Perhaps she should just tell them all at once?

She sat down next to Conner carefully, giving them all a nervous smile when they chorused hellos. "What's up, Meg?" She glanced up to meet Wally's eyes.

"I… have news for your all," she managed another nervous smile, and could practically feel their concern and apprehension. "Good news… I think." Conner moved to hold her hand, and she let him. "I… I'm pregnant." And immediately she squeezed Conner's hands so he couldn't let go. He made no move to, instead meeting her eyes and staring back at her.

After a minute of silence, Wally spoke up first. "That's amazing, Megan," he nearly whispered, his enthusiasm seeping into his quiet voice.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… but I'd like you guys with me."

"Of course," Artemis answered, grinning.

"No matter what," Robin added, the overhead lights reflecting off his sunglasses.

Megan looked back to Conner, who was looking down at their entwined fingers. Hesitantly, she squeezed his hand again. Only this time, he squeezed back.

"I'll be here," he whispered into her ear, and Megan let her head rest on her shoulder, drinking up the comfort his stability provided.

"We'll get through this," she said, smiling against his neck.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Leave him alone, Zee, he needs time to think everything over." Artemis had no idea the changes the relationship she held with Conner had undergone, so Zatanna had trouble listening to her. Still, the blonde had decent advice. Maybe it would be best for Conner to be alone for a bit, if only to straighten himself out.

He had seemed to withdraw into himself a bit once Megan spread the news, and Zatanna knew it was because Conner had wanted to keep it a secret in case Megan decided to get rid of it. Now everyone was looking at him like a daddy to be, expecting him to act like the perfect boyfriend, and no doubt there was now pressure to propose to Megan from everyone he knew.

Zatanna idly wondered when his family would find out, when Megan's would, and if he would get dirty looks from them as well. Conner wasn't ready to marriage; there was no doubt about it in Zatanna's mind. Was Megan pressuring him for a proposal as well?

"You're right," Zatanna said, putting her phone back in her pocket. She had planned on texting him to see if he was doing alright, but now Artemis was watching her like a hawk, and there was no way she could contact Conner without the blonde knowing. Why did she have this strange sense of betrayal? It's not like Artemis was reporting her strange activity to Megan, which was outlandish.

She packed up her things and threw her class stuff into her bag. "I'm off to English, try not to miss me too much," Zatanna called as she headed out the door, receiving a snort in response. Zatanna had every intent to get through her classes and not think about Conner once.

However, her feet carried her further and further in the direction opposite of her classes. She was headed in the direction of Conner's dorm, someplace she had only been once or twice. Hopefully she remembered how to get there, because asking would be far too awkward. Zatanna only wanted to distract him, to make him feel better. He was stressed, she knew, she could see it under his eyes when they cast passing glances at each other.

With football over the man had no outlet for his emotions, nothing to sack or tackle to distract him from what's he's feeling. He's undoubtedly very confused, maybe even scared. That scared Zatanna, who had no wish to see him so distressed. She wanted to fix it, so her legs carried her up two flights of stairs to his room, hoping his dorm mate did not answer the door, hoping that Conner didn't have any classes. Would Conner even want to talk to her?

She raised her hand to knock, and the door opened less than a minute later. Conner blinked, staring down at her with a mildly shocked expression. Zatanna shifted on her feet, "hi," she offered, taking an interest in his shoes. _Well, at least he's dressed, that's good sign. _

"Hi," he said in response, opening the door a little wider and allowing her to come in. Zatanna took the liberty of clicking it shut behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were feeling alright," she said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Zatanna looked around the room once before her gaze landed on him again. "After everything that's happened… I thought you might be a little derailed. It's not every day you…" she trailed off, not thinking it wise to mention the "dad" thing, not so soon.

Conner understood anyway. "I'm fine… confused, but fine."

"You don't look fine," she whispered.

"Really, I am," said Conner, shutting off his TV and refusing to look at her fully.

"Will you at least come outside for a bit? The others are missing you."

Conner flicked his eyes to her, and she stared back evenly. "Just the others," he pressed, gauging her reaction.

"No, I've missed you too. Now come out with me," she said, putting her hands in her front pockets as defiantly as she could manage.

He smiled, "fine. But only because the other's miss me," he tugged a sweatshirt on over his head and gestured to the door. She led him out, smiling broadly and looking over her shoulder at him every chance she could. Conner seemed equally interested in meeting her eyes, smiling softly.

"Conner! There you are," came a shrill voice, and Zatanna couldn't withhold an instinctual wince. She wasn't guilty of anything, so why did she felt like Megan's look was pinning her into place as the redhead approached them.

Immediately Megan's arms were wrapped around Conner's bicep. "I've been looking for you all day," the girl whined, hopping up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Zatanna smothered her grimace. If Megan had been looking Conner so diligently, why hadn't she just checked his dorm room? Or called him?

"Come on, you're just in time to bring me to lunch," and Megan was dragging Conner away. Conner sent Zatanna an apologetic look, but that apology was overridden by the nasty look Megan gave over her shoulder when he turned back to watch where they were walking.

Zatanna had done nothing wrong, so why did she feel so guilty? Why did she feel dirty? Why was she so angry? There was no reason for Megan to take Conner away, not when the man obviously needed a bit of time away from his girlfriend. Why was she the only one who could see this?

Why, against all reason, did Megan seem to consider Zatanna a threat to her hold on Conner?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tomorrow.**


End file.
